Confusiones en el corazón
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: Misao ha sido vensida después de que dijo que solo saldría con aquel que lo lograra...¿quien fue el chico?.. además, le agradará la idea de salir con el...¿misao se casa?...Aoshi se enamoró a primera vista..jijijij, de quien?..
1. Chapter 1

**Confusiones en el corazón... **

By: Tommy Hiragizawa...

Los personajes no son míos... son de Nobushiro Watsuki...TT

**CAP. 1 ¿EN VERDAD PERDÍ TU AMOR? **

Aoshi miraba por la ventana de su habitación hacia el exterior del Aoiya, casi todas las mañanas se recordaba a si mismo cuando era aquel asesino cuyo único propósito era matar a hitokiri batousai, pero nunca se imagino que aquel mismo hombre ahora convertido en un rurouni buscando la salvación sería quien lo regresara con su familia los oniwabanshu.

Nunca pensó en lo que su partida causaría a ellos, en especial a aquella niña a quien crió, la cual esperó su regreso, pero al no ver respuesta a sus plegarias emprendió un viaje en su búsqueda, en el cual encontraría nuevos amigos y conocería al hombre que el tanto deseaba matar.

Siempre la imagino como una niña que se encargaría de sus labores en el restaurante del Aoiya y que se resignaría a la muerte de los onis, pero nunca pensó que aquella niña se auto nombrara la nueva okashira y decidiera seguirlo junto con su tradición de ninjas.

Han pasado los años desde que regresó a su hogar junto con Misao al aoiya, todo s son una leyenda viva, aún vigentes en la sociedad tratando de integrarse. Ha vivido en calma, una que según el no merecía, estaba a gusto con su nuevo puesto como administrador del aoiya, meditaba todas las tardes y sobre todo podía pensar en lo mismo que ahora piensa, su pasado.

De pronto su mirada se posa en la figura de la mas bella mujer que haya visto en su vida, no muy alta, de figura delgada, cabello largo y azabache y sobre todo vestida solo por una fina yukata...(JIJIJI, quien lo viera...ññ)

No sabía quien era, pero si que era el más bello ángel que en su vida pudiera ver.

Ella se fue y entró al aoiya, por ello sus esperanzas de verla de nuevo se volvieron más agudas.

Pero aunque aquel ángel se volviera a atravesar en su camino no se creía capas de ensuciarla con una relación al lado de alguien con un pasado como el suyo...( y dale con su pasado, que no se saben otra el y Kenshin).

Era verdad que aquellos a los que llamaban familia ya lo habían perdonado... ( En especial Okina, que mira la tunda que le propinó), pero aún así, aunque Misao le recordará a cada momento que el pasado en el pasado está, el no podía borrar así de fácil todos los asesinatos y las atrocidades que cometió.

Con la única persona con quien se había atrevido a hablar desde que todo pasó era con Himura. El había pasado lo mismo que el y estaba tratando de buscar la redención, y al parecer la encontró al lado de su señorita Kaoru.

Y a la única persona que veía de diario era a la niña que siempre vio como su protegida. Esa pequeña que le insistía que ya era una mujer. Esta bien, lo tenía que admitir, tenía 19 años, eso la convertía en una mujer ante la sociedad, pero no ante sus ojos, ella era y siempre será la niña que necesitaba de su apoyo y a la que protegería hasta su muerte... esperen un minuto...hasta su muerte?... mejor no meditar sobre eso porque sabrá Kami a que rumbo nos lleve.

Cuando salio de su cuarto a desayunar encontró a Misao en el comedor, vestida con su traje de oni, su cabello trenzado y con una mirada extraña.

- que pasa Misao –

- nada Aoshi-sama, solo que no se si esta tarde pueda ir a llevarle su té, no se porque tengo el mal presentimiento de que algo me distraerá este día... –

- no hay problema –

- gracias Aoshi-sama -

Esa tarde Misao fue de compras para el restaurante... claro que como siempre que lo hacía iba acompañada por alguno de los onis... cosa rara sucedió esta vez que le tocó justo a Aoshi...

Flash back...

Misao!!!, te toca ir de compras!!! –

Otra vez!!!!, que mas da, a quien le toca ir conmigo...??? -

Al mirar la pizarra de dio cuenta de que el único que estaba libre para eso era el señor Aoshi...

Okon, el único libre es le señor Aoshi??? –

A ver... creo que si –

No creo que me acompañe, tendré que ir sola –

Sola a donde?? – preguntó Aoshi que pasaba por el lugar...

Es que usted es el único libre para acompañarme a las compras y pues no creo que...-

Apresúrate, tenemos que ir a comprar las cosas – dijo el...

Hai –

Fin Del flash back...

Ahora mismo caminaba por las calles de la ciudad hacia el centro, y como siempre llegaron las razones por las que nunca iba sola a eso... chicos con las hormonas mas alborotadas que el cabello de Yahiko...

oye... linda, porque tan acomapañada??? –

porque no dejas a ese anciano y vienes a divertirte con nosotros –

si, ven, vamos a un lugar mas privado... –

Como dije, sus hormonas estaban a todo lo que dan... ( y miren que es mucho).

Aoshi sintió la sangre hervirle en las venas al ver como esos niñitos trataban a Misao... esa no era manera de tratar a una señorita, y menos a una ninja.

Pero le sorprendió mucho la seriedad con que Misao tomo todo aquello... solo seguía caminando sin escuchar las palabras que esos tipos decían... eso lo llenó de orgullo¡POR FIN SE HABÍA APRENDIDO A COMPORTAR!!!.

El dio alcance al ver que los tipos se quedaban atrás y no pudo evitar preguntar el porque de su comportamiento...

ahh, eso, es fácil, son clientes comunes del Aoiya, siempre es lo mismo, tratando de manosearme y esas cosas, son unos pervertidos. Ay me acostumbré a ellos, nos son los únicos, pareciera que se juntan el en restaurante para conquistarme en lugar de comer...jajajaja, pero nunca conseguirán nada de la Okashira de los Oniwabanshu. Lo malo es que les dije a todos que solo estaría con alguien que me ganara en una pelea, cosa que nadie ha podido. Por ello solo vienen, dejo que digan lo que tiene que decir y después se van...es hasta divertido... –

Aoshi dejó que ella caminara, ya que el nos e pudo mover, así que por eso era todo el escándalo de chiflidos en el Aoiya... ya verán cuando les ponga las manos encima a esa sarta de mañosos... (celoso..celoso)

Una tarde Misao estaba muy rara, claro que nadie se dio cuenta a excepción de Aoshi, esa seriedad no era común en ella y la seriedad en el restaurante tampoco, esa era la hora en la que la bola de mañosos iban a verla en su uniforme, pero este día no llegó ninguno de ellos, cosa que afecto seriamente las finanzas de ese día.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pasaron los días, y nunca había dicho que era lo que le pasaba, solo que... ya había sido vencida, y sabía lo que eso significaba para los chicos. Pero no sabía si estar feliz o estar triste. Con aquello era adiós molestos muchachitos de alborotadas hormonas, y además la había vencido una persona a la que apreciaba, pero eso era una deshonra, por kami, había sido vencida!!!!.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno, no todo era tan malo como lo esperaba, el chico había resultado ser un excelente amigo y una gran persona, a la cual le tenía mucho cariño y tal vez algo mas.

Esa mañana por el desayuno...

Aoshi-sama? –

Si? –

Puede quedarse un amigo aquí un tiempo, vendrá este día a visitarme y no se si tenga donde quedarse.. –

No creo que tengas problemas –

Gracias, con permiso -

Entonces ella se levantó y fue a su cuarto a cambiarse, quería que el la viera con el traje mas bello del mundo y que la viera aún así como la mujer perfecta para el.

Se arregló, se puso un kimono que el le regaló un uno de sus cumpleaños, claro, nadie lo había visto, no sabían siquiera de la existencia de ese amigo. Se peinó el cabello, pero cuando lo iba a recoger, se acordó de una vez en el río que le dijo que se veía muy bella con el cabello suelto, así que solo lo desenredó y lo dejó caer sobre su espalda, se puso unas zapatillas muy bonitas y adornó su rostro con un sutil maquillaje.

Entonces se escuchó la puerta del aoiya abrirse, por lo cual ella bajó de inmediato.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Aoshi había escuchado la puerta del aoiya abrirse, y fue a ver de quien se trataba, y fue grande su sorpresa al ver al mismo seta saoujirou en la recepción.

Aoshi se puso en posición de ataque para defender el aoiya si era necesario.

- baje la katana señor Shinomori, no vengo a hacer daño - dijo el con una linda sonrisa estilo Kenshin en su rostro.

Aoshi bajó la katana, pero no dejó de estar atento a cualquier intento de ataque.

- Sou- kun - gritó Misao

- Misao-chan - dijo el al verla, mientras ella lo abrazaba efusivamente.

Mientras Aoshi estaba en trance, el mismo cabello largo y azabache, la misma estatura, mismo cuerpo perfecto y no era nadie mas que Misao.

- Señor Aoshi, el es mi amigo del que le hable, Seta Soujirou -

- Misao, necesito hablar contigo ahora mismo -

- claro Sou -

Los dos jóvenes salieron dejando a Shimonori-san muy confundido.

Misao, me gustaría formalizar la relación, no soporto ser solo tu amigo, se que yo te he hecho volver a sonreír, por lo que se que me tienes un cariño especial, solo te pido una oportunidad, una sola, por favor koichi-

Misao no lo dudo mucho, el señor Shinmomori había perdido poco a poco su amor, y ahora quien ocupaba sus pensamientos era su amado seta... a quien engañaba, ella amaba a Seta, pero seguía sintiendo algo por Aoshi. Pero ya no lo seguiría esperando, ella no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de ser feliz con Sou.

- claro que quiero formalizar anata -

El la tomó por la cintura y le dio un beso en los labios, dulce y tierno, como lo puede dar un hombre feliz y satisfecho con la vida.

Aoshi veía todo con el corazón en la mano, fue lo mas duro del mundo saber que pudiste haber sido feliz, pero ahora por la inseguridad que tenía perdió a la mujer que amaba. Ahora ella merecía ser feliz, merecía a alguien que la supiera amar, y aunque ese fuera Seta Soujurou, el la apoyaría.

- bueno, veo que tenemos visitas -

- perdón por llegar así señor Okina, lo que sucede es que Misao y yo queremos dar un aviso -

- pues es mejor que toda la familia esté aquí -

Así Okina llamó a Okon y los otros onis para poder anunciar lo que el decía sería la mejor experiencia de la vida de Misao

- digan ya de que se trata -

- bueno, verán, Misao y yo hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, hemos establecido una muy bella relación de amistad, y tal vez de algo mas, pero ya no nos conformamos con solo sentirlo, queremos decirlo, por lo que pedimos que nos den la autorización para poder formalizar la relación-

- ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, nuestra niña se quiere casar, que feliz estoy -

- si, vaya sorpresa, aunque nosotros pensamos que si te casabas sería con otra persona -

- hace mucho que esa persona ha perdido poco a poco todo el amor que yo le tenía, todo esa admiración, pero para ser sincera Seta ha sido quien me ha ayudado a superar mi depresión, ya que el fue el único que me ha visto llorar y consolado durante este tiempo

¿Cuanto tiempo había perdido?,perdió lo que mas ama en el mundo, por ciego y gruñón no vio lo que la vida le había dado, y que ahora le quitaba sin mucho remordimiento, le quitó lo único que le quedaba por proteger, lo único que quería, pero por la felicidad de ella haría cualquier cosa, aún así, si en algún momento ella sintió algo por el, el hará hasta lo imposible por volver a tener su amor en sus manos, junto a el.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Soujirou sabía que el amor de Misao no era totalmente suyo en ese momento, ella aún sentía algo por Aoshi - sama, sabía a la perfección que el la amaba, pero no se daría por vencido, ella lo aceptó como su pareja, ella lo quiere, lo ama, aunque su corazón está partido en dos, ya que en el habitan dos personas en lugar de solo una.

**Continuará... **


	2. llegan los invitados

**Confusiones en el corazón...**

By: Tommy Hiragizawa...

Los personajes no son míos... son de Nobushiro Watsuki...TT

**CAP. 2... Llegaron los invitados**

Todo en el Aoiya estaba en completa calma, bueno, casi, que más se podía pedir viniendo de este medio restaurante- medio cuartel general de una organización ninja.

Era una tarde normal, con el ajetreo de siempre, sin novedades hasta ahora y con una Okashira- mesera con los nervios alterados.

BASTA!!!!!!!!!!!!! – grito esta enfurecida, gracias a Kami que en ese momento no había clientes, de ser así hubiera recibido una reprimenda por alejarlos. Pero es que ya no podía hacer más. Habían intentado ir al templo, ir a su oficina, estar un rato en el restaurante, cosa que fue mala elección, había ido al pueblo de compras, pero en todos lados estaba alguien que le hacia las mismas preguntas... "cuando es la boda?", o si no un... " me vas a invitar"... las mas comunes eran el "¿como va a ser el vestido" o el " ¿nos dejaras organizar?", estas dos ultimas de las féminas del aoiya.

Ya hasta en sus sueños había alguien que el preguntaba algo con respecto a la boda... hasta había aceptado el concejo de Sou de meditar un poco para calmarse, pero es que no pasaban ni 15 segundos y ya había alguien haciendo preguntas interminables o si no había aparecían en su mente, se había escondido hasta en la alacena del restaurante, ya hasta tenía delirio de persecución... eso era un complo!!!...( la estilo del AMLO... y perdón PRDistas, no tengo nada contra ustedes, contra el peje si..jijiji, no es cierto... XD)

Pero gracias al cielo había conseguido que Okon y Omasu dejaran sus garras fuera de eso, bueno, por lo menos parcialmente, ya que solo les dio oportunidad de hacer el banquete, ella misma se estaba encargando de toda la boda, cosa que ya la estaba agotando como para agregarle una sarta de gente curiosa...

Y para colmo tenía que invitar a Hajime Saito... (antes de que reclamen cheque mis mangas de Rurouni Kenshin antes de poner el nombre), ya que el muy hijo de loba era el jefe de Sou sin agregar que su socio. Como odiaba a ese lobo mal nacido, ni entendía como era que esa mujer que el llamaba esposa podía estar a su lado.

disculpe señorita, me podría decir cuando es la boda de la okashira de los oniwabanshu?? – resonó una voz de mujer a su espalda, esa fue la gota que derramó el baso, y aunque la voz se le hacía familiar no pudo evitar explotar...

¡¡¡ya estuvo bien no??!!!, NO VOY A PODER DISFRUTAR DE MI BODA NI UN SEGUNDO, DEJEN YA DE MOLESTARME POR SU MALDITA CURIOSIDAD Y ESCUCHEME BIEN MUJER DEL DEMONIO USTED NO TIENE POR QUE VENIR A PREGUNTAR na... – Misao calló su gran bocota al girar y ver la cara atónita de la mujer que le había hablado, jamás pensó que fuese ella, mucho menos verla tan pronto...

Ka...Kaoru... – dijo ella aún sin poder creerlo

Así recibes a tus amigos Misao? – decía una muy irritada mujer - así que soy una mujer del demonio – dice con una venita en su frente – con que no tengo derecho a preguntar – ahora a la pobre chica se le veía a punto de llorar – eres una tonta, yo pensé que éramos amigas – decía sollozando...

Perdona Kaoru, es que yo... pues... –

Pero hubieras visto la cara de espanto que pusiste cuando me viste jajaja – decía ahora riendo a lo loco... mientras Misao la veía con cara de " y a esta que el picó"

Esto... disculpa Misao-chan, pero es que Kaoru-dono ha estado muy sensible por el embarazo...

Embarazo... – entonces eso fue lo que le picó, bueno, además del amor...(ustedes entienden)

Si comadreja, por fin estos dos terminaron juntos... pronto la verás gorda como pelota...jajaja -

Sanosuke... – Kenshin lo miraba con rabia, bien sabía el lo que eso causaba en la sensibilidad de Kaoru, y eso solo significaba una cosa, y no era bueno para su integridad física y moral.

Me voy... a poner gorda... ME VOY A PONER GORDA Y TODO ES TU CULPA KEMSHIN...- Kaoru tomó su espada de madera y comenzó a dar golpes a Kenshin ... – VOY A ESTAR COMO UNA BALLENA...Y..Y..y ya no vas a quererme...snif - la joven kendoka otra vez estaba sollozando – me vas a dejar de querer porque voy a ser una pelota... – Kaoru estaba llorando a lagrima suelta.

Como crees Koishii – se arrodillo el rurouni a su lado - yo siempre te voy a querer – dice mientras acariciaba sus cabellos – aún cuando estés como pelota – ohoh, grave error...

Ya llegue – se escuchó en la entrada del restaurante a Yahiko, este al escuchar a Kaoru gritar algo que se escuchó como un "KENSHIN NO BAKA", que ya era tan común que le taladraba la cabeza, solo se hizo a un lado dejando que Kenshin diera de lleno contra la puerta de la entrada... – déjenme adivinar, otra vez lo de que va a terminar gorda – el chico comenzó a caminar dejando atrás a un inconsciente rurouni... Misao se acercó a Sanosuke y susurró a su oído...

Prométeme que si llego a comportarme de ese modo durante el embarazó me llevarán a un manicomio –

Pero para que esperar, desde hace mucho que tendrías que estar en el comadreja-

Mejor cállate cabeza de gallo, pero díganme como se enteraron de que me voy a casar? – la duda le rondaba la cabeza, ya que ella aún no mandaba las invitaciones, pero ahora que lo pensaba las de ellos no las había visto desde hace días.

Las invitaciones las envió el señor Okina, dijo que tendríamos grandes sorpresas si asistíamos – y valla que serían muchas, empezando por...

Y dime Misao donde está Aoshi-san, quiero felicitarlo por haberse decidido ya, ¿como fue que te pidió que se casaran? – dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Esto... no se los dijo Okina, me voy a casar si, pero con Seta Soujirou... –

Que????!!!! –fue la exclamación general...

Ahora si Misao me lo tienes que contar todo –

Espere Kaoru-do... – el pobre Kenshin mejor se calló ya que Kaoru ya había tomado del brazo a Misao llevándola por las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Será mejor que no se vuelva a embarazar Kenshin, si no tus pobres hijos terminarán huérfanos... – decía Yahiko.

Es verdad, a jo-chan la llamarán... Kaoru, "la mata batousais", Himura...jajajaja –

Mejor dejen de hablar, me duele la cabeza – Kenshin sigue en el piso medio aturdido...( quien no después de chica paliza que le dio..jajaja... Kaoru es grande!!!)

Mientras en el cuarto de Misao...

Kaoru, ya te dije que no hay nada que contar... – decía Misao tratando de convencerla, pero a una mujer embarazada nunca se le niega nada...

entonces es verdad que ya no somos amigas, no me tienes la suficiente confianza para contarme algo tan simple...snif..snif...buaaaa!!!! – claro que esas lagrimas eran mas que falsas, lo único que quería era obtener información.

Esta bien, esta bien, te lo contaré todo, pero deja de llorar – a la pobre de Misao ya le estaba hartando el llanto de su amiga.

Esta bien – sonríe Kaoru como si nada hubiera pasado.

"esta ya se volvió loca" –

Pero entonces cuéntame lo que pasó –

Fue hace apenas 3 meces, yo para ese tiempo ya me había resignado a tener que ver a Aoshi-san solamente como mi tutor, en esos días los chicos ya se habían resignado a que nunca conseguirían algo conmigo ya que ninguno pudo pasar la prueba... –

Cual prueba?? – la interrumpió

Bueno, es que ya me había artado de que los chicos me molestaran, por lo que les dije que solo aquel que pudiera ganarme sería con quien saldría –

Ahhh, entonces? –

Como te decía, nadie pasó el reto hasta esos días, pero un día, no se como...

Flash back...

Misao caminaba por las orillas del río y trataba de concentrarse en algo que no fuera el tener que ir en la tarde a llevar el te a su señor Aoshi... de la nada salieron un montón de jóvenes armados, dispuestos a pelear...

quienes son ustedes? –

venimos de parte de nuestro señor Ryoma a derrotarla –

y creen que podrán conmigo... –

tan solo eres una chiquilla insolente, no se como nuestro señor se fijó en ti –

ya, ese nunca conseguirá anda de mi, peleen!! –

Pero antes de que la chica pudiera hacer algo todos sus atacantes estaban el piso desmayados y en medio de ellos quedaba un solo hambre en pie...

Misao pensando que era un asesino de abalanzó contra el y así comenzó la pelea, claro que el chico llevaba la ventaja...

por favor, deténgase, no deseo pelear –

si como no, le voy a creer a un asesino –

fue en ese momento cuando el chico la dejó bajo el, sujetando sus manos con las suyas a cada lado de su cabeza...

por favor calmese –

auxilio!!!!... me quieren violar!!!! – gritaba la chica que mas que tenerle confianza al tipo le tenía algo de miedo...

por favor señorita Misao, yo no le quiero hacer daño –

¿como sabes mi nombre? –

Nos conocimos hace tiempo, aunque no en circunstancias amigables...- el chico sonrió, cosa que le aclaró las cosas a Misao.

AYUDENME!!!, ME ATACA SOUJIROU SETA!!!!- y ahora que sabía que su atacante era el tenken del grupo que había sido comandado por Shishio tenía mas miedo, de esa seguro no salía viva...

Cállese señorita, déjeme le explico... – pero al ninja no escuchaba razones, seguía gritando sin parar... así hizo lo único que se le vino a la mente para callarla...

Misao se esperaba todo menos eso, después de estar gritando pudo sentir como los labios del tenken sellaban los suyos, y sin saber porque fue ella la que comenzó los movimientos que los llevaron a un tierno y dulce beso.

ahora si me dejará explicarle –

Ella solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza en señal de afirmación mientras esperaba la explicación de Sou.

Fin del flash back...

después de eso me contó como es que había cambiado y que ahora trabajaba en la policía como la mano derecha de Saito –

entonces...el??? –

el que? –

el te robo tu primer beso!!! – grito una entusiasmada Kaoru por saber mas del chisme...( que, es nuestra naturaleza)

Misao solo atinó a ponerse más roja que un tomate...

ejejeje, pues si – reía nerviosa

entonces que pasó después de eso –

después de eso comenzamos a vernos como amigos, yo estaba muy deprimida porque el señor Aoshi nunca sintió nada por mi y el me consoló muchas veces, salíamos a divertirnos juntos y pues así me fui enamorando de el. Pero recuerdo una ocasión, fue en mi cumpleaños... -

Flash back...

El cumpleaños de Misao llegó como un día cualquiera, si, cualquiera, ya que sus amigos estaban demasiado ocupados como para planear una fiesta, y por otro lado Aoshi estaba en misión.

Misao ya se había resignado a que no tendría nada que hacer ese día y que nadie se acordaría de el, por lo que salio a pasear un rato, después de todo un poco de aire no hace daño.

Llagó a donde se habían conocido ella y Sou. Le gustaba pasar el rato en ese lugar, le traía buenos recuerdos.

Llevó sus dedos a sus labios, recordando el hecho de que su primer beso fue con su ahora amigo, aún sentía la calidez de sus labios en los suyos, pero no quería enamorarse una vez mas de alguien aferrado al pasado, cuando a ella eso no le importaba.

De pronto alguien la empuja al río dejándola empapada mientras escucha una risa demasiado familiar...

jajaja, no deberías de distraerte así, eres un blanco demasiado tentador –

jaja,(sarcasmo), muy gracioso Soujirou, ahora ven y ayúdame a salir de aquí –

esta bien, esta bien – el chico se acercó a ella mientras con una de sus manos secaba las lágrimas de risa de sus mejillas. El tenken le tendió la mano a la chica, sin esperar que ella jalaría de este para que cayera junto con ella al río

deberías de tener mas cuidado, este blanco tentador sabe sus mañas, jajaja –

ahora verás – Soujirou la hizo callar al aventarle agua a la cara, claro que para la chica eso no se quedaría sí. Y de esta manera comenzó la pelea de agua de... "Misao, "la comadreja" Makinashi contra Soujirou, "la espada celestial" Seta"

Poco después vemos a dos chicos al lado del río riendo de solo recordar lo anterior en el agua... pero de pronto Sou se quedó serio y volvió su mirada hacia Misao...

feliz cumpleaños Misao-chan – el le extendió un paquete y al abrirlo ella pudo ver un hermoso Kimono celeste con el contorno de pétalos de cerezo en lo que parecía hilo de oro.

Gracias, es hermoso – ella lo único que hizo fue lanzarse a sus brazos a llorar de felicidad...

Por nada – se alejó de ella para contemplarla... llevaba el cabello suelto por lo mojado que había quedado, su cara sonrojada y sus ojos brillando por el líquido que aún corría por sus mejillas...

Sabes, te vez hermosa con el cabellos suelto – después de eso solamente la atrae a su cuerpo para seguir reconfortándola, por lo que no se dio cuenta del sonrojo de la chica.

Fin del flash back...

desde ese momento creo que lo dejé de ver como mi amigo, se volvió tan especial, que poco a poco ha hecho a un lado mi antiguo amor para quedarse con todo el espacio posible... – decía una muy sonrojada Misao...

hay, que romántico!!!!!, como quisiera que Ken fuera así de detallista –

pero así de torpe y lento lo amas – (lento, yo lo utilizo en lugar de tonto)

si – las dos mujeres rieron sin saber que eran espiadas desde la puerta por un hombre de fría mirada pero blando corazón...

si sigue oyendo eso no se va a sentir bien Shinomori-san –

no me siento bien desde hace mucho tiempo Himura –

venga, vamos a tomar un poco de te y me cuenta como pasaron las cosas –

hai –

Así los dos hombres se alejaron del lugar...

**Continuará...**

**KONICHIWA!!!!...** hola lectores, aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta serie, espero que lo disfrutaran, pronto subiré el tercer capitulo, pero mientras tanto muéranse de la duda, jajaja, no es cierto, bueno, besos, nos vemos...jijiji

**Atte: Tommy...**

PD ESPERO SUS REVIEWS...XP... --U...


	3. confeciones

**Confusiones en el corazón...**

By: Tommy Hiragizawa...

Los personajes no son míos... son de nobushiro watsuki...TT

**CAP.3... CONFECIONES...**

Kenshin y Aoshi estaban en el templo celebrando la ceremonia del te. Aoshi terminó de preparar la bebida y la pasó a manos de Himura.

Sabía que mil preguntas se habían de estar formulando en la mente del rurouni, pero sabía que no tendría respuestas a todas ellas, simplemente hablaría con la verdad, le diría lo que atormentaba su alma y dejaría que su pesar saliera un poco de su cuerpo.

Kenshin esperaba solo el momento preciso para hablar, sabía que ese tema no sería fácil para el corazón del ninja, pero es mejor para el alma desahogar las penas. Sabía que no había hecho mención a nadie de ello por su orgullo, pero por experiencia propia sabía que el orgullo no siempre te lleva a las mejores deciciones, pero también que todo tiene una solución menos la muerte.

¿por donde quieres que empiece? - preguntó Aoshi rompiendo el silencio sepulcral que los rodeaba, eso solo significaba tención, y alguno tenía que aminorarla.

Por el principio estaría bien – (alguien sabe quien fue el "sabio" que dijo eso por primera vez...(miren el sarcasmo que uso)). - ¿como fue que Misao se va a casar con Seta –

Todo comenzó cuando ella dijo que un amigo vendría a visitarla, desde antes de eso la había visto muy rara. Ya no iba a dejarme el te en las tardes, pocas veces la veía a la hora de comer o en las cenas. Casi nunca estaba en casa y raramente estaba muy interesada en las negociaciones que el grupo tenía con el gobierno. Y no supe que era hasta que su supuesto visitante llagó al Aoiya. Ese día la vi más hermosa que nunca. Ya la había visto así y no la había reconocido, y eso solo me hizo darme cuenta de lo ciego que fui.

Le pidió su mano, primero a ella y tuve que tragarme el corazón para poder soportar la escena... ( lo se, Aoshi no habla tanto, pero es mi fic y una vez no hace daño)

Flash back...primer episodio...

- Señor Aoshi, el es mi amigo del que le hable, Seta Soujirou -

- Misao, necesito hablar contigo ahora mismo -

- claro Sou -

Los dos jóvenes salieron dejando a Shimonori-san muy confundido.

Misao, me gustaría formalizar la relación, no soporto ser solo tu amigo, se que yo te he hecho volver a sonreir, por lo que se que me tienes un cariño especial, solo te pido una oportunidad, una sola, por favor koichi-

claro que quiero formalizar anata –

El la tomó por la cintura y le dio un beso en los labios, dulce y tierno, como lo puede dar un hombre feliz y satisfecho con la vida.

Aoshi veía todo con el corazón en la mano, fue lo más duro del mundo saber que pudiste haber sido feliz, pero ahora por la inseguridad que tenía perdió a la mujer que amaba.

Fin del flash back...

entonces así fue como ella dio el si –

así es –

entonces?? –

entonces que?? –

no has luchado por ella?? –

si ella es feliz por mi está bien –

y tu felicidad?? –

que se la lleve el diablo –

entonces solo me queda decirte una cosa... el amor no suele llegar dos veces, si en verdad la amas lucha. Un amor como el que ella te profesaba no se esfuma de la noche a la mañana y por mucho que ella se esfuerce en decir que si pude notar en cuanto nos dio la noticia que aún no está segura de lo que va a hacer -

Flash back... Cáp. dos...

Y dime Misao donde está Aoshi-san, quiero felicitarlo por haberse decidido ya¿como fue que te pidió que se casaran? – dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Esto... no se los dijo Okina, me voy a casar si, pero con Seta Soujirou... – y aunque su reacción fue la misma que la de todos pudo ver en los ojos de la chica algo de tristeza, sabía que el fondo su corazón non estaba totalmente de acuerdo con lo que su mente le quería hacer creer.

Fin del flash back...

Aoshi sintió una punzada en el pecho al escuchar a Himura, si en verdad ella aún no estaba segura el se arriesgaría. Pero tenía que ser cuidadoso en el plan maquiavélico que su mente estaba trazando.

himura...necesitaré tu ayuda para algo¿cuento contigo? -

soy todo oídos – ambos se dieron una sonrisa de complicidad, fuese lo que fuese sabía que era lo mejor para todos.

Esa noche Aoshi partió a una cabaña cerca de las montañas, necesitaría preparar todo para poder ejecutar su plan maestro...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pasaron dos semanas y ni luces de Aoshi. Cabe decir que Misao estaba más que preocupada, hasta puso a medio grupo a buscarlo, claro, lo encontraron, pero gracias a amenazas de este nadie se atrevió a revelar su paradero.

Los planes de la boda seguían con viento en popa, Soujirou seguía de misión, acordando llegar antes de que el tiempo se les acabara. Por su parte ella quería suspender todo para salir a buscarlo, no se imaginaba su boda sin el, y aunque sonara extraño en muchos de sus sueños aparecía aún a su lado.

Había casi torturado la última persona que habló con el para que le dijera si sabía algo, entiéndase que estuvo haciéndole cosquillas al tonto de Kenshin para que soltara la sopa, pero este era mas resistente que un buey, léase, se desmayo antes de que pudiera hablar.

Ya faltaba poco para la boda, 2 días exactamente, y la noche del que marcaría un único día de sobra calló sobre la ciudad.

La habitación de la chica estaba en penumbra, mientras sobre el futon la dueña del cuarto dormía no muy apaciblemente gracias a la ausencia del que significaba su tranquilidad... su Aoshi-sama... y valla que tenía un sueño raro.

Sueño de Misao...

Estaba vestida con uno de esos raros vestidos europeos y a su lado estaba Soujirou y delante de ella uno de esos curas de la religión católica. Frente al extenso altar estaban todos sus amigos, hasta sus padres y su abuelo ya fallecido los acompañaba.

El cura comenzó con la ceremonia, y justo cuando estaba por preguntarle el aceptas a Soujirou por esposo, amarlo y bla, bla, bla... las puertas del templo se abrieron dejando ver a su señor Aoshi salir del templo, pero antes de salir voltear hacia ella y gritar en medio del templo que la amaba.

Su corazón se estrujó y se dio cuenta de que ya no le quedaba tiempo para escapar, era ahora o nunca... se desvistió dando un digno espectáculo a los presentes, aventando el vestido a la cabeza calva del cura y corrió hacia afuera del templo, no sin antes decir un "lo siento" al que era su amigo.

Sus amigos le aplaudían mientras ella corría como dios la trajo al mundo hacia los brazos del hombre que siempre había amado y que ahora sabía la amaba...

Fin del sueño de Misao...

(n/a: esto me lo saqué de una canción... nada mas del coro... se los voy a poner para que se den cuenta de que casi me lo copie... "y escapó desnuda tirando el vestido a la calva del cura, y escapó del hombre que había hecho de ella una mujer sin nombre y el la ficalia los suegros lloraban, los padres reían. Porque fue la mas bella novia a la fuga jamás concebida"..., verdad que esta buena. En fin sigamos con el fic)...

Y mientras ella soñaba alguien salía de la habitación con ella en los brazos...

debería de enseñarle a no dormir tan pesadamente – susurró la persona que la llevaba. Nadie supo ni cuando ni como. El hombre salió sin que nadie notara su presencia.

A la mañana siguiente...

Los miembros del Aoiya despertaron al darse cuenta de que Sou estaba de regreso. Por lo cual Okon fue de inmediato a cumplir la misión imposible que era despertar a su Okashira.

Poco tiempo pasó antes de que el silencio del lugar se viera interrumpido por el grito de Okon. Todos corrieron asustados hacia el cuarto. El lugar estaba desarreglado, con algunos restos de batalla en las paredes y la ventana abierta con las puertas casi cayendo de sus lugares. La cama estaba desarreglada y no había señas de la chica por ningún lugar.

SECUESTRARON A MISAO!!!!!!- gritaba Okina llorando como loco – SECUESTRARON A MI ANGEL!!!! – comenzó a correr por todo el cuarto – Y YO QUE YA PAGUE EL SALÓN Y EL BANQUETE!!!, que desperdicio de dinero...- dijo mientras todos caían de espalda y después buscaban algo que les dijera quien había sido el causante de todo aquello.

**Continuará...**

**Sig. CAAP... el secuestro de la novia...**

**KONICHIWA!!!!!...** hola a todos, que les parece el fic, me gusta como va quedando, aunque este epi lo hice solo de relleno... perdón si algunos no le encuentran sentido.

En fin, espero que les gustara. Me despido, les mando muchos besos...

**Atte: Tommy...**

NOTA para Okashira Janet...

Amiga... seguí tu consejo de hacer un fic de más de dos episodios, espero que te agrade. Y ya se como va a terminar, de hecho estoy pensando en solo hacer dos episodios mas.

Bueno te veo en clases amiga. Y gracias por los comentarios del segundo epi... yo también me divertí con la pelea de Misao y Sou y los gritos de esta..jajaja, bueno, nos vemos...

PD me encantó el epi 9 de atrápame su puede señor Aoshi...jajaja, y la parte de "parcharte el corazón"... sigue con ese fic que estoy ansiosa esperando otro epi.

Atte: Tommy...


	4. el secuestro de la novia

**Confusiones en el corazón... **

By: Tommy Hiragizawa...

Los personajes no son míos... son de nobushiro watsuki...TT

**Cáp. 4... EL SECUESTRO DE LA NOVIA... **

Misao despertaba de su sueño intentando llevar sus manos a sus ojos para tallarlos. Pero se dio cuenta de que no podía mover ni manos ni pies ya que estaba amarrada a una silla.

okon!!!!, omasu!!!!, esto no es gracioso!!! – gritaba la chica ninja. No podía ver. El cuarto era oscuro y no había entradas de luz. Trató de ver entre la oscuridad, pero lo único que consiguió fue distinguir el marco de la puerta y las siluetas del lugar en el que estaba. Era un cuarto, a decir verdad, grande.

Lo que no vio fue la sombra de un hombre a su espalda. Que la miraba con sus ojos penetrantes, tratando de que ella no se diera cuenta de su presencia. Ella trató de distinguir algún ki en la habitación, pero no había nada. Dio un suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta de que no había nadie y tarde pero seguro buscó en sus brazos las kunais que siempre llevaba consigo.

Sin mucho esfuerzo rompió las cuerdas y corrió hacia la puerta. La casa era pequeña, pero estaba bien ordenada. Los rayos de luz dieron de lleno en su rostro al salir y la encandilaron un poco, pero aún así corrió hacia las puertas del lugar. ( tenía barda). Cuando salió calló al suelo, lo único que vio era bosque. No sabía donde estaba, ni siquiera si seguía en Kyoto. Quiso llorar, pero no se permitió tal signo de debilidad ante su agresor. Lo sentía cerca y también reconocía ese aroma a bosque que estaba en el aire.

- "tu???" – fue lo único que se formó en la mente de la chica. El hombre a sus espaldas tapó su boca con un pañuelo con sedante hasta que la chica quedó desmayada en sus brazos. Volviéndola a llevar hacia la cabaña.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Todos en el Aoiya buscaban con desesperación a Misao... Kenshin y los demás habían ido a buscarla a las afueras de la ciudad, mientras los onis buscaban en las posadas y entre los pobladores para ver si alguno la había visto.

Soujirou por su cuenta estaba aún en el cuarto de Misao, viendo si podía identificar algo entre el desastre. Pero por mas que buscaba no había nada... pero entre su búsqueda había algo... un cuaderno.

La tentación lo hizo tomarlo entre sus manos. Pero aún así no lo leyó. Si Misao lo había escondido quería decir que era algo muy personal.

"pero tal vez nos de una pista de donde está Misao" –

# no!!!, si va a ser mi esposa debo respetar su privacidad # - decía otra voz en su cabeza.

" si no haces algo pronto no vas a tener a quien respetarle su privacidad" –

# No me ganarás, esto es algo que no voy a tocar por nada del mundo # -

" y que tal y dice algo sobre ti, sobre lo que siente por ti y por el viejo ese" -

# yo..., yo no... ah!!!!! # -

Soujirou abre el libro y comienza a leer...

" con que no disparabas pistolita" –

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Misao abrió los ojos... y lo primero que vio fue a Kenshin a su lado pensando¿porque a

la habría llevado a ese lugar?... tal vez...NOOOO... sabía que era demasiado bella, pero el era casado y uno de sus amigos, el jamás haría eso... o si???...

Mientras tanto Kenshin recordaba todo lo que tuvo que pasar para poder llevar a su amiga hasta la cabaña... fue casi una misión imposible, pero aún no había nada que pudiera vencer al gran Kenshin Himura... bueno, solo una cosa...

Flash back...

Estaba en la habitación que compartía con su dulce esposa...(nótese el sarcasmo), estaba por empezar con la primera fase del plan que había ideado con Aoshi. Trató de soltarse del agarre que su linda Kaoru ejercía sobre el posesivamente, tratando de no despertarla, sabía que despertarla en medio de la noche no era bueno para el...(ustedes entienden... santa paliza que le propinaría).

kenshin... –

La escuchó hablar y creyendo que la había despertado se dio la vuela para verla, pero al acercarse...

KENSHIN NO BAKA!!!!! – gritó la chica aún entre sueños tirándole la almohada a la cara a su querido marido, junto con este una caja de madera que guardaba debajo.

Al poco rato Kenshin por fin consiguió salir del cuarto, claro con varios chichones y moretones en su preciosa cara.

Fin del flash back...

De solo recordarlo un escalofrío recorrió su columna, dejándolo helado, pero bueno, eso fue lo peor de todo, lo demás fue mucho mas fácil, y menos doloroso.

Flash back...

Después de haberse repuesto del atontamiento que los golpes le dejaron se encaminó de puntitas hasta el cuarto de Misao, corrió la puerta y entró. Haciendo uso de su aguda visión nocturna buscó a su presa, viéndola moverse en la cama y decir cosas sin sentido como... "padre calvo"... "ahí le va el vestido"... y otras tonterías que no pudo entender.

Con una espada cortesía de los almacenes de los onis comenzó a raspar las paredes para dejar signos de batalla. Desarregló el armario de la chica dejando su ropa por todo el lugar, rompió la ventana dejándola abierta y ya después de haber hecho todo lo que su mente macabra junto con la de Shinomori había planeado tomó a la chica en brazos y salió del lugar... ( no me pregunten como fue que los otros no se dieron cuenta, porque ni yo lo se)...

debería de enseñarte a no dormir tan pesadamente –

Fin del Flash back...

Aún le taladraban los oídos al recordar los ronquidos de la chica en su oído todo el camino...(si, la llevó como saco de patatas).

Solo le quedaba esperar a que Aoshi llegara al lugar, pero por ahora debía regresar al Aoiya para no levantar sospechas.

se que estas despierta Misao, me tengo que ir... pronto llegara alguien que necesita hablar contigo – le desató las manos y la llevó a un cuarto mas iluminado, la cocina de hecho – si quieres algo de comer puedes servirte – y haciendo uso de su gran velocidad el chico desapareció antes de que ella lograra decir algo, dejándola encerrada y con muchas dudas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Soujirou había comenzado a leer desde la primera hoja aquel cuaderno, eran las memorias de la chica escritas en papel... y si que se había picado, esta era la mejor novela que hubiera leído... bueno, aunque todos los hechos de esa historia eran reales...

La primera hoja, casi ,lo hace retractarse de leer, era una amenaza dirigida hacia los miembros del oniwabanshu...

Diario de Misao...

Querido diario...

Okon me está enseñando a escribir y decidí practicar en este diario... bueno, me llamo Misao Makimashi, tengo 4 años y soy aprendiz en entrenamiento de los Oniwabanshu. Me gusta pasar el rato jugando y entrenando con el Aoshi-nii-chan. Lo quiero mucho... pero...

ESTO ES PARA TODOS LOS QUE SE ATREVAN A TOCAR ESTE DIARIO... SI ENCUENTRO RASTRO DE QUE ALGUIEN LO TOCÓ, Y SE ENTERA DE LO QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO... LE CLAVARÉ EN LAS MANSO MIS KUNAIS... SE LAS VERÁN CON LA GRAN MISAO!!!!... (si, lo loco lo tiene desde pequeña)

Bueno, mejor escribo luego... adiós diario.

Fin de la primera hoja del diario...

El sabía que aquellas eran las palabras de una niña, pero también que la actual Misao era capas de eso y más con tal de defender lo que es de ella o algo personal...pero aún con las manos temblorosas y sudadas siguió leyendo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En el Aoiya los demás se habían juntado a ver si alguno tenía señas de Misao, pero para su desgracia no habían dado con ella o su secuestrador... los únicos que faltaban de dar sus informes eran Kenshin y Sanosuke...

No tardaron mucho en ver llegar a Kenchin, pero con los mismos resultados... nada...(que malo es)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En otro lado de la cuidad estaba Sanosuke. Feliz de la vida porque por fin había encontrado lo que buscaba...

gracias kami!!! – gritó el chico y entró donde la chica estaba...

Si, por fin la encontró... ahora podría regresar tranquilo con sus amigos... en realidad no sabía como lo logró o que pasaría en el lugar, pero... que importa por fin encontró el restaurante de Sae!!!...

estofado de carne... voy por ti!!!! –

(Sae es la pariente de Tae, la dueña del Akabeko amiga de Kaoru, creo que el restaurante de Sae se llama Shirobeko... no recuerdo bien)

**continuará... **

**KONICHIWA!!!!!...** hola lectores de que les pareció, en realidad la idea original era que Misao se encontrara con Aoshi, pero se me ocurrió hacerla de tos..jijiji... en fin, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, es mi fic. Espero que les gustara, si tienen comentarios me gustará leer sus reviews... siempre los leo con agradecimiento.

En fin, me despido de ustedes, prometiéndoles pronto subir los dos últimos episodios...

**atte.: Tommy... - **

NOTA PARA OKASHIRA JANET...

Amiga, espero que te gustara, se que no soy muy buena para la comedia pero intento darle un toque menos aburrido... si me das ideas bien puedo hacer unos cien fics... jijiji, puedo escribir mucho cuando estoy inspirada..jajaja... bueno, ya se nos acabaron las vacaciones... nos vemos pronto.


	5. el diario de misao

**Confusiones en el corazón... **

By: Tommy Hiragizawa...

Los personajes no son míos... son de nobushiro watsuki...TT

**Cáp. 5... el diario de Misao... **

0o0o00o0o0

DEJA QUE TE VEA OTRA VEZ HIMURA Y MI POBRE AMIGA KAORU SE VA A QUEDAR VIUDA Y TU HIJO SIN PADRE!!!!!...- es obvio que no se necesita decir que Misao es la creadora de tremendo escándalo. Si alguien estuviese en le lugar de seguro terminaría sordo por unos 3 días seguidos y con una jaqueca de unas buenas horas... pero en fin, regresemos con el gritadera de la ninja.

Un momento¿que fue lo que me dijo antes de irse???... – cara de "what" – mas le vale que regrese pronto y me explique porque carajo me trajo hasta aquí o si no vera lo que la OKASHIRA DE LOS ONIS PUEDE HACER CON SUS KUNAIS!!!!, JAJAJAJA!!!! – ahora si, Misao se volvió loca.

0o0o0o0o0

Sanosukeeeee...- se esuchó por todo el Aoiya la voz furica de Kaoru...

Mande???- respondió este con aires de inocencia...(ni quien le crea)

COMO SE TE OCURRE IRTE A COMER AL SHIROBEKO EN LUGAR DE BUSCAR A MISAO... ERES UN DESCONSIDERADO...- en eso le da la espalda a Sano y sus pobres oídos...- QUE NO VEZ QUE LA PUEDEN HASTA MATAR!!! – Kaoru con cara de terror – O QUE TAL SI LA VIOLAN EH!!!, TE VAS A SENTIR RESPONSEBLE TODA TU VIDA ANIMAL... ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!!!! – pero al girarse para encararlo se da cuenta de que solo gastó saliva, el necio de Sano se había ido bien lejos de todo el gritadera para concentrarse en cosas mas importantes... entiéndase ir otra vez a comer ese delicioso estofado de carne...mmmm, estofado... (No se porque eso me sonó sacado de los simpson...jajaja y a Kaoru solo le falto el "rata de dos patas...")

0o0o0o0o0

Soujirou, después de presenciar momentáneamente, la pequeña riña entre Kaoru y Sano se dispuso a regresar al cuarto del que había salido, haciendo a todos pensar que aún no se había recuperado del susto de haber perdido a su prometida.

Claro, nadie sabía de la existencia de aquel diario que contenía cada suceso importante en la vida de misao...(piesen que es el diario de una niña de apenas 4 años por lo que sus experiencias no pueden ser muuuuy importantes)...

Diario de Misao...

Querido diario...

Soy yo de nuevo. Han pasado unos días desde que escribí por ultima vez, hace poco me dijeron que Hanya me comenzará a entrenar, no es fantástico!!!!, aunque extrañaré mucho los entrenamientos del señor Aoshi... creo que va a entrenar solo por un tiempo, espero que no sea por mucho.

0o0o0o0o0

Querido diario...

Adivina que!!!!...(que???)...mis movimientos están mejorando mucho, aunque hoy casi le saco un ojo a Hanya con mis Kunais...TT, creo que tengo que tener mas cuidado.

Además hoy me quedé esperando en la entrada de la casa la llegada del señor Aoshi, pero no llegó, y sin querer me quedé dormida... desperté ya en mi cuarto, creo que mañana preguntaré quien fue el que me trajo...

0o0o0o0o0

Querido diario...

Fue el señor aoshi!!!!!FUE EL SEÑOR AOSHI!!!!... fue él el que me llevó a mi cama aquella vez... creo que le debo de dar las gracias, esta misma tarde no tengo practica, así que iré a darle las gracias...

0o0o0o0o0

Soujirou estaba concentrado en su lectura, estas paginas solo hablaban de Aoshi y eso lo molestaba, las primeras habían sido divertidas, tonterías de niños como "ya he crecido otro cm."... "Hanya me hizo llorar cuando me dijo enana"... "okon me regaló un pastel!!!!"...etc...etc...etc...

Pero ahora cada vez las cosas eran diferentes, en cada una hablaba algo de Shinomori, entonces se dio cuenta de que lo que vivieron ellos dos juntos para ella no significaba tanto hasta que el se comenzó a alejar, que para los sentimientos de la chica comenzaron a significar mucho los detalles que el comenzó a tener con ella...

0o0o0o0o0

Querido diario...

Sabes, el señor Aoshi se fue junto con Hanya y los otros, los voy a extrañar... pero espero que estén aquí para mi próximo cumpleaños... sabes, ya voy a cumplir los 9 y estoy muy contenta... ¿que me regalarán este año?...

0o0o0o0o0

Querido diario...

No vino, es mi cumpleaños y no regresaron, ni Hanya, ni los otros, ni el Señor Aoshi... habrán tenido alguna complicación con la misión... espero que estén bien...

0o0o0o0o0

Querido diario...

Hoy llegó una carta... pero Okina no me dijo de que trataba, creo que era del Señor Aoshi... ya han pasado 6 meses desde mi cumpleaños y nada...

0o0o0o0o0

Querido diario...

Aoshi no volverá, Okina me dijo que renuncio a su puesto de Okashira, que los Onis debían morir... esas no son palabras que el diría, no lo creo... me niego a creerlo.

Lo voy a estar esperando... hasta que el regrese...

Atte: Misao...

0o0o0o0o0

Desde esa página las fechas se hacían más lejanas, como si ya no tuviera de que escribir... unas solo decían cosas de poca relevancia...como... "seguiré con mi entrenamiento a escondidas"... y cosas así, pero eran frases cortas y muchas veces no encontrabas coherencia entre un escrito en una fecha y otra.

0o0o0o0o0

Querido diario...

Ya cumplí los 13 años, no he tenido señales de que regrese. Porque???...

Cada vez pierdo mas las esperanzas...

0o0o0o0o0

Querido diario...

Los he decidido, iré en su busca... no se como lo tomen Okina y los otros, solo espero que me comprendan... lo he esperado por tanto tiempo... y ya no quiero seguir esperando... si es necesario buscaré en todo el mundo hasta encontrarlo...

0o0o0o0o0

Querido diario...

Hoy me voy, te dejaré aquí... donde se queda mi corazón, en el Aoiya, con el abuelo, donde lo conocí...

Espero pronto regresar y escribir en tus hojas la buena nueva de que Aoshi regresó conmigo...

0o0o0o0o0

Y después nada... las siguientes hojas estaban en blanco, pero cuando lo iba a dejar vio en las últimas hojas algo escrito... había mas, pero sus ánimos ya estaban por los suelos... nunca podría remplazar cada uno de esos años de búsqueda y nunca borraría tantos recuerdos del corazón de ella... jamás podría contra el simple recuerdo del amor imposible de la chica...

Sou se levantó de donde permanecía sentado... ya no soportaba leer más... tal vez, necesitaba... pensar... solo pensar un poco...

El cuaderno quedó en el suelo... mientras el viento movía las páginas... hasta dejarlas donde estaba lo último que fue escrito...

0o0o0o0o0

Querido Diario...

He regresado... y dejé el tiempo que no estuve en blanco en tus páginas... esas representan todo el tiempo que he estado de viaje buscándolo...

Solo espero que regrese a ser el de antes... del hombre que me enamoré...

Querido diario...

Lo se, es la misma hoja, pero aún así necesito desahogarme... he pasado mucho tiempo intentando que sonría... tal vez solo sea una perdida de tiempo como me dicen muchos, pero no me rendiré...

Querido diario...

He conocido a alguien... que poco a poco se ha ganado mi cariño... pero aún no se gana mi amor... aún queda mucho de lo que siento por Aoshi en mi alma como para que se borre de un dos por tres... pero aún así lo intentaré... lo olvidaré aunque mi alma se rompa en el intento...

Querido diario...

Tal vez aún siento algo por Aoshi, pero aún así acepté la proposición de Soujirou... lo amo, pero también a Aoshi... solo espero ser feliz... muy feliz a su lado...

0o0o0o0o0

Si Sou hubiese seguido hubiera encontrado el peor tormento para su alma, pero no lo hizo, aún le queda oportunidad, todo depende si decide seguir luchando o no...

0o0o0o0o0

En las afueras de Kyoto...

Que aburrimiento... – decía Misao que ya bostezaba al por mayor... podríamos decir que literalmente se estaba durmiendo...

En eso escuchó como las puertas de la cabaña se abrían y la voz de un hombre se escuchaba...

Tenemos cuentas que arreglar –

Eh??? –

**KONICHIWA!!!!...** lo se, no tengo perdón de Kami, pero es que no tenía inspiración... jajaja, pero en fin, este epi es solo de relleno... para hacer las cosas de tos... además quería buscar una forma de que mi lindo y hermoso Sou se diera cuenta de a que se atenía... pero en fin...

Para los que me han dejado reviews gracias... y espero que entiendan que por mas que ame a Sou este es un AoshiXMisao... por lo que no puedo hacer mucho... en fin espero que sigan leyendo y que les guste mi prox. Fic... lazos cruzados por una taza de te...jajaja

Atte: Tommy Hiragizawa...

**ESPERO REVIEWS... **


	6. cuando llegas muy tarde

**Confusiones en el corazón...**

By: Tommy Hiragizawa...

Los personajes no son míos... son de Nobushiro Watsuki...TT

**Cáp. Anterior**

Si Sou hubiese seguido hubiera encontrado el peor tormento para su alma, pero no lo hizo, aún le queda oportunidad, todo depende si decide seguir luchando o no...

0o0o0o0o0

En las afueras de Kyoto...

que aburrimiento... – decía Misao que ya bostezaba al por mayor... podríamos decir que literalmente se estaba durmiendo...

En eso escuchó como las puertas de la cabaña se abrían y la voz de un hombre se escuchaba...

tenemos cuentas que arreglar –

eh??? –

**Cáp. 6... cuando llegas demasiado tarde...**

El Aoiya estaba tan intranquilo como pocos días... todo era extraño... el restaurante cerrado, los chicos fuera del cuartel y todo por una misión auto impuesta... buscar a su Okashira...

En ese tiempo no habían tenido mucho éxito... buscaron hasta por debajo de la mesa, pero nada... y nadie imaginaba el lugar donde la chica se encontraba, y esta era muy pequeña la ultima vez que la vio como para recordarla.

0o0o0o0o

En un espeso bosque estaba una pequeña cabaña, pulcra como pocas al estar tan retirada de la ciudad, pero en ella se llevaba a cabo un acontecimiento especial... una chica veía ante sus ojos una persona que jamás había visto... ¿quien seria?...

tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar!!! – gritó una mujer a su lado... de donde salió... solo Kami-sama lo sabía.

Claro que si, escúchame por favor Shana... que no entiendes que solo quiero arreglar las cosas!!! – gritaba desesperado el joven hombre mientras se acercaba a donde ella estaba (misao), pero se quedó estupefacta al darse cuenta que aquel hombre la atravesaba sin siquiera verla...

"que pasa aquí"- pensó la ninja algo asustada por la situación en la que se encontraba.

Ya te lo dije Shinji, lo nuestro se acabó... no tenemos nada de que hablar, me traicionaste!!! – gritó Shana...

Como quieres que te lo diga, ella me besó a mi!!!, yo te amo mujer!!! –

Cuéntame una de piratas, no quiero volver a verte... para colmo era mi amiga!!!... (esto ya me sonó a novela mal financiada de Televisa...jajaja)

A esa no le puedes llamar amiga... no te diste cuenta... me tenía sedado... por favor, no me apartes de ti... – lloró el chico.

Pero... – la chica estaba por creer en las lágrimas del chico pero algo hizo que su mente no pudiera creer en sus palabras, el miedo a ser traicionada... – eres el Okashira de los Onis, crees que te voy a creer eso – dijo ella aún con la voz apagada...

Tu sabes si creerme o no... ya nada importa!!! – dijo el antes de salir de la casa... mientras Shana caía al suelo llorando...

"que es esto" –

Poco pasó cuando vio como si el tiempo pasaba ante sus ojos... y una nueva escena apareció... era la tal Shana pidiéndole a un serio Shinji que regresara a casa... junto a los que lo amaban...(a que me sonó eso???), pero el se negaba...

porque? – gritó la chica...

tengo una misión que cumplir... – en efecto, el chico desde ese día se había metido de lleno a su trabajo de Okashira, sin importarle lo que pasara... nada le importaba a el, solo lo que era su deber, después de eso nada era relevante... nada tenía sentido desde que ella no estaba, pero como hombre nunca se rebajaría a hacer eso...

Después pudo ver otra vez el avance del tiempo... y lo vio ahora a el, en los pies de un hermoso árbol a punto de hacer la mas grande estupidez que una persona puede cometer...

ya nada tiene sentido – dijo el con su espada entre sus manos... – si tan solo esa vez no hubiera sido tan orgulloso, tal vez, de algún modo, tu y yo estaríamos juntos... pero el tiempo no da marcha atrás, en estos momentos debes de estar por casarte con Yusuke... yo ya no soy nada si ti... solo recuerda que te amo... – dicho esto, al viento claro esta, atravesó su cuerpo con su espada, escuchando a lo lejos un grito de terror ...

y la vio acercarse a el con paso acelerado... esperando que no fuera verdad lo que sus ojos veían, pero era la cruda realidad... el chico estaba desangrándose, su piel era cada vez mas pálida y ella no pudo mas que arrodillarse a su lado y abrazarlo, ensangrentándose aquel vestido blanco con el que se casaría...

que hiciste!!! – gritó a su lado...

Sha...Shana... que... que haces aquí?? –

Te estaba buscando, no me casé... te amo... ¿porque lo hiciste??!!! – ella estaba llorando mientras veía a su amado irse de sus brazos...

Yo... cof..cof... lo hice por lo mismo que tu estás aquí... se feliz... mi amor... – y el chico quedó inmóvil dejando en su cara una última sonrisa para su amada... ella al sentir el cuerpo sin vida de Shinji solo pudo llorar...

No te vallas... por favor... no... – ella lloraba mientras pedía a gritos que eso solo fuera un sueño... y Misao veía incrédula todo aquello, y de pronto, sus pupilas se dilataron, la imagen cambió drásticamente, ahora se veía a si misma abrazando al cuerpo inerte de su señor Aoshi atravesado por su espada...

"no...no...NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" – gritó la chica

0o0o0o0

NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritó ella despertándose de sus sueños...

Gracias a Dios solo ha sido un sueño... – dijo ella, pero aquella imagen jamás la podría borrar de su mente... aquella forma en la que el rostro de su Aoshi sonreía y como ella misma se abrazaba a el con todas sus fuerzas, como las ganas de estar muerta a su lado la invadieron...

Y salió de la cocina, viendo en el patio del lugar aquel mismo bello árbol de su sueño... y en su tronco estaban grabadas las iniciales de los dos enamorados... SyS...

¿habrá sido solo un sueño? – se preguntó la chica esperando algo que le dijera que si... pero sabía que algo no concordaba... un momento... aquellos nombres... Yusuke...Shana... llevó sus manos a su boca... esos eran los nombres de sus padres... ¿como era eso posible?... Okina siempre le había dicho que ella siempre estuvo muy enamorada de el... que lo había amado con todas sus fuerzas...

Creo las cosas nunca son lo que parecen... – dijo pensando con tristeza que tal vez su madre nunca había amado en verdad a su padre...

Pero aún así... gracias por haber amado a mi madre... Shinji... – susurró esperando que el viento llevara sus palabras a lo oídos de el... – y a ti mamá... espero que te encontraras de nuevo con el en el cielo... – y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla mientras sus ojos se ocultaban entre su cabello...

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sou caminada por los pasillos del Aoiya... mientras pensaba en el contenido de aquel cuaderno que era el diario de Misao... aquellos bellos recuerdos de la muchacha al lado de Aoshi lo hicieron entristecer, pero... aún así los tristes momentos en que ella se esforzaba para por hacer sonreír a Aoshi que el sabía que era lo suficientemente dolorosos como para que la chica no quisiera volver a intentarlo (o por lo menos eso esperaba) lo ayudarían a que ella volviera a su lado...

ella es mía... ella volverá a mi lado... olvídate de ella Aoshi... – dijo serio, sus ojos no eran los mismos que siempre... estaban llenos de odio, mientras por su mente no pasaban pensamientos puros...

"si no es mía... no es de nadie" –

0o0o0o0o0o0

Aoshi estaba frente a un gran árbol... podía ver claramente las iniciales grabadas... SyS...

Shana-sama... cumplí la promesa que le hice antes de morir, la he cuidado como si fuera mi hija, pero el caso es que no lo es... la amo con todas las fuerzas de mi alma y no voy a repetir la historia que vivieron mi hermano y usted... –

Flash back...

es una locura hermano!!!... como puedes pensar en eso...eres el Okashira.. que pensarán de ti los otros onis... tu mismo diste tu consentimiento para eso... ella se va a casar con Yusuke... tampoco vas a traicionar tu mejor amigo... - gritaba un joven Aoshi...su hermano era la única familia que tenía...

ella es todo para mi, no puedo permitir que esa boda se realice... - decía desesperado Shinji... era el día... ella se casaba y el perdiendo el tiempo...

has lo que quieras... solo no me culpes de no advertírtelo... –

Y ve a su hermano salir de la casa mientras el se seguía arreglando para la boda...

Ya en la ceremonia...

Aoshi-kun... ¿donde está el Okashira? – preguntó la novia...

Oh...Shana-sama... pensé que habría venido a hablar con usted... estaba desesperado... se veía con ganas de morirse... pero no creo que sea tan idiota como para suicidarse... – un silencio sepulcral los invadió... eso... no podía ser... no...

Tenemos que buscarlo!!!!... –

Que pasa!!! – preguntó Yusuke, claro, no permitiría que su novia se fuera así de fácil...

Shinji... Shinji... se va a suicidar... – tartamudeaba la chica...

Y que estamos esperando búsquenlo!!! ...-

Y Shana salió a buscar al chico... sabía exactamente donde estaba... aquel árbol donde ellos habían grabado sus iniciales... aquel lugar donde se habían dado su primer beso... donde se declararon... donde habían vivido tantos momentos felices...

Y lo vio a lo lejos... enterrando su espada entre su propia carne mientras su cuerpo no paraba de derrochar sangre...

-NOOOO!!!!!... - gritó alterada, destrozada... había llegado demasiado tarde... y aquel deseo de morir con el la invadió de inmediato...

que hiciste!!! – gritó a su lado...

Sha...Shana... que... que haces aquí?? –

Te estaba buscando, no me casé... te amo... ¿porque lo hiciste??!!! – ella estaba llorando mientras veía a su amado irse de sus brazos...

Yo... cof..cof... lo hice por lo mismo que tu estás aquí... se feliz... mi amor... – y el chico quedó inmóvil dejando en su cara una última sonrisa para su amada... ella al sentir el cuerpo sin vida de Shinji solo pudo llorar... - No te vallas... por favor... no... – ella lloraba mientras pedía a gritos que eso solo fuera un sueño...

He...he...hermano...- se escudó el susurro de una joven voz a su lado... – Hermano!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – y un grito desgarrador quedó en el aire...

Esa tarde que todos esperaban fuera de felicidad al ver a una de los suyos casarse... fue para todos una tarde de amargura... por haber perdido a su Okashira... y al ser Aoshi aún muy joven para el cargo el único aspirante a ello fue aquella que Shinji tanto amo... fue la primera vez que una mujer tubo el cargo de Okashira, pero pasándolo a manos de su esposo al saberse embarazada... ella le había hecho una promesa a su adorado Shinji, sería feliz en la tierra y algún día se encontraría con el en el cielo...

Fin del flash back...

poco después cumpliste tu promesa y fuiste a encontrarte con el... y a mi me tocó ser el Okashira mas joven en la historia... la vi crecer... y falle en la misión de educarla... pero aún así aquí estoy, tratando de recuperar su amo a como de lugar... no cometeré el mismo error que mi hermano... –

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Misao dentro de la casa pudo sentir el ki de alguien acercándose... Kenshin lo mas seguro... se escondió tras la puerta y escondió su ki lo mas que pudo para hacerlo parar por todo lo que la hizo pasar...

La puerta se abrió y...

Lo tomó por el brazo haciendo fuerza dejándolo al poco rato en el piso...

eso te pasa por secuestrar a la Okashira de los oniwabanshu!!!.. ahora dime de una vez para que me trajiste aquí!!! – gritó la chica con pose triunfal aún sin ver quien era la persona que había dejado en el suelo...

misao!!! – se escuchó la voz fría del chico, y es que por venir recordando viejos momentos con su hermano no pensó en que la chica estaba esperándolo...

se...se...señor Aoshi!!!!!!!!!!!! -

a quien más esperabas!!! – dijo ya fuera de sus cabales

pues al inútil de Kenshin!!! –

que el tarado no te dijo que quería hablar contigo!!! – dijo alzando un poco la voz...

y como chingado iba a saber yo que el fulano del que me hablaba Kenshin era usted... –

hola!!!... me fui por semanas... te secuestran... alguien quiere hablar contigo... y estas en una casa perfectamente ordenada... que para colmo ya conocías... y que por cierto era mía y de mi hermano!!!... a quien esperabas después de juntar cabos... –

y quien le dice que me puse a atar cabos... además no recordada el lugar... – dijo ella tristemente... – espere... usted...usted... es el hermano de Shinji... –

co...como sabes su nombre...-

bueno...pues... – el recuerdo de la imagen de Aoshi muerto en sus brazos la hizo estremecer... y se lanzó a sus brazos, abrazándolo como si fuera lo última vez que pudiera...

no me deje... por favor... no cometa el mismo error... yo... tampoco cometeré el mismo que mi madre...se lo prometo... –

Mi...Misao... – susurró el pero no dijo mas al sentir los labios de ella junto a los suyos...

**Continuará...**

**KONICHIWA!!!---** perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí les dejo este capi...quedó bonito, pero se que no tengo perdón de kami... uno por poner a Sou de malo, Dos por terminar así el capitulo...

Pero sobre lo de Shana y los otros, no se el pasado de Aoshi o si en verdad tiene familia, tampoco como se conocieron lo padres de misao...así que síganme el cuento que para eso son fics y no la serie... con perdón de Nobushiro Watsuki...pero en fin, espero que les gustara y que esperen el próximo epi...

**Atte: Tommy...**


	7. otra persona en este cuento

**Confusiones en el corazón... **

By: Tommy Hiragizawa...

Los personajes no son míos... son de nobushiro watsuki...TT

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. Anterior

No me deje... por favor... no cometa el mismo error... yo... tampoco cometeré el mismo que mi madre...se lo prometo... –

Mi...Misao... – susurró el pero no dijo mas al sentir los labios de ella junto a los suyos...

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. 7... aparece alguien más en este cuento...

0o0o0o0o0o0

Por las calles de Kyoto caminaba una chica de cabellera castaña, unos ojos verdes como los jades y una sonrisa hermosa, causando furor entre la gente. Los chicos podríamos decir se iban de boca con solo verla, y ella dedicaba una sonrisa coqueta a todo aquel que le llamaba. Bien le decía su madre... una sonrisa puede vencer todas las barreras.

La chica caminaba buscando en especial un lugar... el cuartel general del oniwabanshu... desde hace meses habían estado reclutando nuevos ninjas y ella quería unirse a su grupo. Eran uno de los que tenían mayor reputación de todo Japón, y ella no había sido una de las mejores aprendices de un gran espadachín por nada. Era buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y mucho mejor en el combate con armas... tenía que entrar y ser una oni.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Saliendo de su trance la tomó de la cintura, comenzando a devolver el beso, sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía al contacto de la chica, pidiendo a gritos más, pero su honor no se lo permitió.

Que fue eso?? – preguntó el con el mismo aire frío de siempre, pero con las mejillas sonrosadas.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ella es mía... ella volverá a mi lado... olvídate de ella Aoshi... – dijo serio, sus ojos no eran los mismos que siempre... estaban llenos de odio, mientras por su mente no pasaban pensamientos puros...

"si no es mía... no es de nadie" –

Los pasos de Sou se vieron interrumpidos por el choque por descuido de dos cuerpos, uno de ellos el suyo, y por lo que pudo sentir al choque, una mujer...antes de que lograra caer la tomó por la cintura haciéndola sostenerse de su cuerpo... quedando ante el publico en una situación aun tanto comprometedora...

Disculpe mi descuido, es que venía pensando en otras cosas...ejejeje... (Risa nerviosa estilo misao), además de que... y porque me disculpo!!!!... usted tampoco viene muy concentrado en el camino... que se cree usted para andar chocando conmigo eh!!!! –

Pero de que está hablando!!!! –

La chica hasta el momento no lo había visto, porque por el susto había cerrado los ojos y cuando se enfureció solo se dedicó a golpear con, según Sou, sus delicadas manos el pecho del joven.

Hey... creo que conozco esa voz... – levantó el rostro y si... aquella cara también se le hizo de lo mas conocida...

Sou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritó la chica abrazándolo, pero no un abrazo cualquiera... nooooo... esta chica es especial al momento de ser afectuosa... de un salto lo abrazó de la cintura con las piernas y del cuello con los brazos...

Bájese vieja loca!!!! – gritaba el pobre de Sou esperando que con ello la tipa esa que lo quería violar se le bajara de encima...

Vieja loca tu abuela!!!! – la chica ahora estaba furiosa, así que se fue hacia atrás y apretándolo con las piernas y apoyando sus manos en el piso lo mandó a un vuelo directo y sin escalas destino... "cara bonita se estrella con un árbol"

Gracias a ellos el chico quedó viendo estrellitas por un rato y sus ojitos estaban en espiral... (Al mas puro estilo Kenshin).

Ah!!!!!!!!... lo siento Sou!!!! – gritó la chica corriendo a socorrerlo...

0o0o0o0o0o0

Señor Aoshi... yo... disculpe..., no se que me pasó... seguro ha de pensar lo peor de mi... una chica que está comprometida... que ama a su novio... le ande besando como si nada... yo... lo siento... – dijo ella triste, y el bajó la mirada... la verdad el quería escuchar otras palabras... algo mas sentimental y de significado para el, aunque en aquel beso y en aquellas palabras ella le había dicho mas de lo que nunca creyó...

"no me deje... por favor... no cometa el mismo error... yo... tampoco cometeré el mismo que mi madre...se lo prometo" –

Y así como ella lo hizo, por puro impulso... el la atrajo hacia si en un abrazo lleno de sentimientos.

0o0o0o0o0o0

El chico Tenken aún algo aturdido se levantó algo adolorido de su lecho... vio a su alrededor y descubrió que aquel encuentro con la chica tal vez solo había sido una horrorosa pesadilla...

"aunque era bonita" –

Estaba en el cuartel de los Onis, en el cuarto que desde que se comprometió con Misao se le había asignado... todo aquello no podía ser mas que un sueño... pero entonces el shoji se abrió dando paso a la sombra de una mujer... Okon, pensó el...

Que bueno que despertaste Sou – dijo la voz de la chica que apareció en aquel sueño...

"mi imaginación??" -

Hooolaaaa... tierra llamando a Soujirou... Houston, tenemos un problema... hemos perdido a Tenken Soujirou... – decía ella meneando su mano frente al rostro del chico que no salía del shock de darse cuenta de que aquel horrible sueño no era mas que una aún mas espantosa realidad...

SOUJIROUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – le gritó al oído...

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH – gritó el chico aturdido...

Por fin sales de tu letargo Sou... –

Eh?? –

Dije que por fin sales de tu letargo Sou... –

Ehh??? –

DIJE QUE...!!!! – comenzaba a gritar de nuevo pero el la calló con su mano...

Te escuché perfectamente la primera vez, pero aún no comprendo como es que me conoces... – dijo el algo confundido... – además me acuerdo de que peleamos en la calle, y ahora estamos en el Aoiya... –

Pues verás... es que... –

Que pasa... – dijo tratando de pararse pero un maldito dolor en la espalda se lo impidió...

Porque me duele así la espalda??? ... –

Ejeje... (Risa nerviosa).. Pues verás... –

Flash back...

Soujirou... desierta... – dijo ella sacudiéndolo sin conseguir mucho... – alguien que me ayude... – y al voltear las calles estaban misteriosamente desiertas... - ¡que nadie piensa ayudar a esta linda jovencita!!! –

Al no recibir respuesta ella solo bufó, tomó a soy de las ropas y lo arrastró hacia algún lugar... o sea que la chica no sabía ni a donde ir, así que el pobre de Sou terminó siendo arrastrado hasta por sobre rocas, y quien sabe cuantas cosas...

Fin del Flash back...

Y de no ser porque me encontré con alguien que te conocía no hubiera podido hacer nada por ti...jajaja – terminó ella su relato...

Así que por eso estoy en el cuartel – se sobó la cabeza... esperen un minuto... porque huele tan mal???

Cuartel... que cuartel??? – preguntó ella... la chica además de fuerte y temperamental era muy inocente... demasiado dirían muchos... ese era su único defecto... cosa que le impedía ser una perfecta ninja... nunca se daba cuenta de nada...

Nada, olvídalo... por cierto... ¿quien eres tu y como sabes mi nombre??? –

Ahhh... bueno, eso... – la chica por fin reaccionó... - COMO QUE NO SABES QUIEN SOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – la chica gritaba enojada... –

Si, no se quien eres – dijo serio...

No me recuerdas..- los ojos se le fueron aguando hasta estar a punto de llorar – soy la chica a la que le dijiste que era linda, la chica a la que le enseñaste a superarse... no me recuerdas... soy Sakura!!!... Sakura, a la que le prometiste matrimonio... – dijo ahora si llorando...

QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Sou se desmaya...

Continuará...

KONICHIWA!!!!... LECTORES... jajaja... que les pareció, se que los dejé mucho tiempo sin nuevo epi, pero después de hacer el epi. 6 había hecho en la computadora un epi mas, pero después en el salón de clases me vinieron otras ideas, y no sabía que hacer... así que me decidí a mezclarlos... pero casi es el mismo del cuaderno de mecatrónica... (Una de mis materias)... el próximo epi va a ser el que ya había escrito... y lo voy a intercalar para que se enteren de lo que pasa con estos dos chicos...jajajaja

Tengo tantas ideas para el pasado que esconden estos dos niños...jajaja

Y contestando a mi amiga Okashira Janet su pregunta de que como puedo escribir tanto con tanto trabajo de la prepa...

1: estoy en otra especialidad...

2: tengo 3 horas libres cada dio días...

3: solo tengo dos maestros que me dejan tarea...

4: esa tarea la hago en clase del naufrago...

5: el naufrago nunca da una clase a la que aya que ponerle atención...

6: en clases aburridas como esa o la de electricidad... que mejor manera de pasar el rato que escribiendo fics...

7: y es que estoy inspirada... viendo Princess Princess me divierto mucho y me da grandes ideas...

Bueno, sin más que decir me despido...

Atte: Tommy


	8. recordando el pasado

**Confusiones en el corazón...**

By: Tommy Hiragizawa...

**Los personajes no son mios... son de nobushiro watsuki...TT**

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cap. Anterior

0o0o0o0o0o0

Y el bajó la mirada... la verdad el quería escuchar otras palabras... algo mas sentimental y de significado para el, aunque en aquel beso y en aquellas palabras ella le había dicho mas de lo que nunca creyó...

"no me deje... por favor... no cometa el mismo error... yo... tampoco cometere el mismo que mi madre...se lo prometo" –

Y así como ella lo hizo, por puro impulso... el la atrajo hacia si en un abrazo lleno de sentimientos.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Nada, olvidalo... por cierto... ¿quien eres tu y como sabes mi nombre??? –

Ahhh... bueno, eso... – la chica por fin reaccionó... - COMO QUE NO SABES QUIEN SOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – la chica gritaba anojada... –

Si, no se quien eres – dijo serio...

No me recuerdas..- los ojos se le fueron aguando hasta estar a punto de llorar – soy la chica a la que le dijiste que era linda, la chica a la que le enceñaste a superarse... no me recuerdas... soy Sakura!!!... Sakura, a la que le prometiste matrimonio... – dijo ahora si llorando...

QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Sou se desmaya...

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cap. 8... recordando el pasado...

0o0o0o0o0o0

yo... yo no te conosco...jamás te he visto antes!!!! – gritaba Soujirou aturdido por la forma en la que la chica había gritado que el era su prometido...

como de que no... nos conocimos hace casi 2 años... –

pero...¿como? –

esta bien, suponiendo que no lo recuerdas te lo recordaré con pelos y señales... –

flash back...

dos años atrás...

una chica caminaba muy confiadamente por la calle sin darse cuenta de que es perseguida por un grupo de espadachines. Ella llebaba consigo un boken, y por ropas portaba un kimono muy bello. En su espalda un maletín era cargado y su boca no dejaba de cantar.

Los espadachines le cerraron el paso y ella sin inmutarce porguntó...

que es lo que quieres?? –

tu debes de ser Sakura-chan –

hai, me buscaban? –

hai, nuestro señor ha mandado destruir el dojo de tu maestro, si no dejas el dojo tendremos que recurrir a otro metodo para llevarlo a la ruina, tu decides... –

jamás traicionaré a mi maestro, no pienso dejar el dojo y por mi pueden irse al infierno – contestó ella secamente...

maldita mocosa, lo qeu tienes de bella lo tienes de vibora... pero bueno, no nos queda de otra... no podemos permitir que hables sobre esto... así que preparate a morir... – y dos de ellos se lanzaron al ataque, ella los esquivó facilemente y con dos movimientos de su boken los dejó en el suelo, desmayados por el fuerte golpe directo a sus cabezas.

Chiquilla del demonio, nos las pagarás... – y los otros 4 fueron tras ella...

Los espero – dijo ella invitandolos a atacar... pero nunca pensó que la rodearían tan facilmente y que con un solo boken no podría atacar a todos a la vez. Peleo contra ellos, recibiendo varios golpes... uno en el brazo y uno en la pierna, ella ahora solo tenía un contrincante, pero en esas condiciones... ya no se podría defender.

Ahora morirás mocosa – el hombre levantó su espada, dispuesto a dar el golpe final pero en ese momento un aire helado pasó entre ellos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aquel hombre estaba ya en el suelo, desmayado.

La chica, arrodillada desde el piso, vio la figura de un chico de espaldas a ella. Lo vio girar y sonreirle dulcemente. En ese momento ella se desmayó.

Fin del flash back...

y eso que tiene que ver conmigo??? – preguntó extrañado Sou...

mucho... ahora verás porque... –

flash back...

la chica despertó en un futon que no era el suyo... eso la extrañó, trató de reocordar algo de lo que había pasado un rato antes y solo se le vino a la mente la sonrisa de aquel extraño joven. La chica se sonrojó un poco y sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejar sus ideas.

que bueno que ya despertaste... – dijo una voz a su lado... y al volver para ver quien era... se enfrentó con la misma sonrisa que había visto antes de caer desmayada.

Qui...quien eres tu? – preguntó ella algo temerosa...

Soy Soujirou Seta... mucho gusto – dijo el.

Mucho gusto... que pasó hace un rato?? –

Le contestaré, pero creo que por educación meresco que me diga su nombre señorita... –

GOMEN!!!... siento mi falta de respeto... mi nombre es Sakura Yukishiro...(no se si exista ese apeido, me lo invente..jajaja) –

Mucho gusto Yukishiro-san. Ahora le explicaré... hace rato qeu llegué a la cuidad y escuché algunos ruidos... fui a ver y la vi pelear contra 6 tipos... se me hizo injusto, pero por su confianza creí que se ofendería si me metía en su pelea. Pero cuando la hirieron y aquel hombre la iba a atacar no me pude quedar quieto, así que... –

Asi que...?? – lo invitó a continuar...

Le di una paliza...jajaja – sonrisa de bobo – me enacargue de amarrarlos bien y pedirle a alguien que los llebara a la policia. Creo que después usted podrá poner una denuncia para que paguen por lo que le hicieron – la miró con calma...

Muchas gracias... usted curó mis heridas??? – ya se había dado cuenta de que las heridas estaban vendadas, pero aún le dolían algo...

Hai, lo que pasa es que no conosco el lugar... una señora cerca del lugar me ofreció dejar que vinieramos a su casa para que pudiera curarte las heridas... estás mejor?? –

Si, muchas gracias... oye... me dijiste que acabas de llegar verdad??? –

Hai –

Tienes donde quedarte – lo miró de pies a cabeza y se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre era un rurouni.

La verdad, no, vivo viajando... jajaja... no se si me quede mucho... –

Entonces... que te parece si te quedas conmigo en el dojo de mi maestro???... –

No se si es adecuado – gota en la cabeza...

No te preocupes, nos hace falta una mano... vienes??? –

Pero... –

Como agradecimiento por haberme salvado... – lo miró con ojos suplicantes...

Está bien... usted gana Yukishiro-san –

No me digas Yukishiro-san, me haces sentir vieja, dime Sakura...si? –

Hai, Sakura, entonces tu dime Soujirou... –

Hai... Sou-kun... –

Etto... –

Callate y vamos a agradecer a la señora su ayuda... –

"esta mujer se cree mi madre o que" –

Fin del flash back...

Así se supone que nos conocimos?? – preguntó un confundido Soujirou...

Hai!!!... ya estás recordando??? – ojos ilusionados...

La verdad??? – la chica movió la cabeza afirmativamente... – no, nada, cero... –

Ahhh... – suspiró – entonces seguiré contandote...

Flash back...

Un mes pasó y tanto Sou como Sakura habían comenzado a formar un vinculo de amistad entre ellos... a sus años, el 19 y ella 17 tenían mucho en común... el gusto por los paseos... el uso de la espada... en fin, muchas cosas, que poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en algo importante entre ellos...

Y un día... el maestro de enfermó... y no salió de la cama en mucho tiempo... y Sakura calló en una fuerte depreción. Aquel hombre era como su padre... lo único que tenía...

Y el hombre murió, dejandola sola... o al menos eso creía ella...

porque me dejó solo Sou... porque...??? – lloraba ella... frente a la tumba del hombre...

las personas que queremos nunca nos dejan solas... se quedan aquí... – tocando la parte donde está en corazón... .- donde sea que esté estoy seguro de que no le gustará verte tan triste... – sonrió para ella... – además, te vez mas linda cuando sonries... –

y ella se sonrijó, bajando la cabeza y asintiendo nerivosamente...

vamos, tenemos que ir al dojo, ahora tu eres la maestra... no debes de permitir que tus alumnos se retracen –

y se encaminaron al dojo...

fin del flash back...

el chico parpadeo aún mas confundido...

yo dije eso???!!! –

hai... – se sonrojó ella

que galan debo ser... – sonrió...

payaso – le pegó con el boken.

Auch... eso duele... –

Puedo seguir????? –

Hai –

Entonces... –

Flash back...

Pero el tiempo de partir llegó para el... había decidido buscar a Saito y buscar su redención apoyando a la policia en casos peligrosos... Saito ya le había ofrecido ese trabajo antes... y espero que no se hubiera arrepentido... pero antes de irse le contó todo lo que había vivido en su vida a la chica...

y así fue como conocí al señor Himura... y como me volví un rurouni... –

porque me cuentas todo esto??? – preguntó ella...

para que entiendas el motivo por el cual me marcho... –

pero a mi no me interesa que hiciste en tu pasado... es verdad que no sabias que camino tomar y seguiste el de aquella persona a la cual admirabas... pero... a mi me importas tu... lo que eres ahora... no quiero que tu también me dejes sola... – se abrazó a el...

no te dejaré sola, siempre estaré contigo, aquí – le tocó la parte del corazón... – pero me tengo que ir... –

esta bien, te puedes ir, pero con una condición... –

cual... –

cuando nos volvamos a ver... si ya has encontrado lo que buscas... – ella bajó la cabeza avergonzada... – nos casaremos... si??? – el la miró con ternura, le levantó el mentón y la miró a los ojos...

claro que nos casaremos Sakura... – y le besó en los labios para después despedirce de ella con un abrazo saliendo del dojo...

te esperaré Sou – susurró ella sabiendolo lejos... no quería verlo partir, así que fue a prepararce para sus clases...

fin del flash back...

tu me prometiste que te casarías conmigo... – dijo ella entre sollosos de emoción por recordar aquel momento tan significativo para ella...

y en donde se supone que nos conocimos??? –

en Odaiba... –

creo que si visité Odaiba, pero cuando salía de la cuidad... –

flash back... (lo cuento yo, ya que Sou no lo recuerda)

soujirou volvió a ver el pueblo donde dejaba a la chica que había aprendido a amar con el tiempo por su ternura y amabilidad... camió rumbo a las afueras cuando...

-CUIDADO!!!! – escuchó gritar a alguien, pero el tan sumido en sus pensamientos por la chica que no se dio cuenta de lo que venía... y...

PLASSS... una tabla gruesa le dio de lleno en la cabeza...

oye chico... estás bien... – dijo un hombre preocupado al verlo así...

ehhhhh – los ojos del chico estavan en espirál y no podía levantarse...

oye...chico... despierta... – sou sigue sin reaccionar... – o por Kami ya lo maté – y el hombre salió corriendo...

minutos después...

que dolor de cabeza... – se quejó el chico... – que estoy haciendo aquí... ahh... sí, iba a pasar por Odaiba para ir a buscar a Saito... que día será ya... - y en un puesto vió la fecha...

que!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ya es 15 de marzo... maldita sea... solo me quedan 2 días antes de que el maldito corte el plazo para darle un si... ahhh... será mejor que corra.. – comenzó a correr... pero paró en seco... – y que se supone que hice en estos meces... – signo de interrogación en la cabeza... – que importa, no tengo tiempo que perder... –

fin del flash back...

de Odaiba solo recuerdo cuando entré y cuando salí – confesó el chico...

que!!!... como... como fuiste capás Sou... Kami, como pudiste olvidarme... mejor me voy, adios, nececito buscar la sede de los onis.. – dijo ella ofendida...

ehhh???... lo oniwabanshu... – preguntó el sorprendido...

si, porque lo preguntas??? –

porque estás en ella... –

que!!!!!!!!! – ella estaba igual o mas sorprendida que el...

si, aquí vivo... –

y porque no me lo habías dicho maldita sea!!!!!!!!!! – y le dio un golpazo con el boken en la cara... cosa que le dio otro viaje directo de cara hacia la pared...

orooooo – ojos en espiral (el oro de kenshin es contajioso)... – porque no me preguntaste... – dijo aún algo mareado...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras en los bosques a las afueras de la cuidad... en la cabaña de Aoshi...

se...señor Aoshi... porque hace esto... primero me hace perder la esperanza de cualquier cosa con usted, pero después me da alas para volar... para solo cortarmelas mas tarde... y dejarme caer... y la caida duela... mucho... – se separó de el...

Misao... – el la miró a los ojos... ella estaba a punto de llorar... aquello nunca fue su intención... nunca quiso hacerla sufrir...

Mirame... quieres saber la verdad... tendrás la verdad... –

Ehhh???...

**Continuará... **

**KONICHIWA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...** LECTORES... les gustó??... a mi si... pobre de Sou... lo dejé sin recordar a la pobre de Sakura... que pasará de ahora en adelante entre ellos... solo el tiempo puede decirlo...

En otras cosas, estoy pensando poner unos toques de lemon... pero eso lo haré si ustedes lo creen conveniente... jajaja

Diganme lo que piensan en sus reviews...

Nos leemos luego...

Atte: Tommy


	9. comenzando de cero

**Confusiones en el corazón... **

By: Tommy Hiragizawa...

Los personajes no son míos... son de nobushiro watsuki...TT

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Cáp. Anterior... **

0o0o0o0o0o0

Misao... – el la miró a los ojos... ella estaba a punto de llorar... aquello nunca fue su intención... nunca quiso hacerla sufrir...

Mírame... quieres saber la verdad... tendrás la verdad... –

Ehhh???... –

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Cáp. 9... comenzar de cero... **

0o0o0o0o0o0

No soy bueno con las palabras – solo dijo el, suplicando que la chica viera en su mirada todo lo que sentía y quería decir.

Lo se, pero muchas veces, aunque una persona sepa lo que pasa necesita las palabras para confirmarlo... –

La abrazó contra su pecho, podía jurar que ella escucharía el ritmo acelerado de su corazón... que notaba el rubor que se pintaba en su rostro, quería decirlo, sacar todo eso que tenía en el pecho de una buena vez... besó sus labios con premura para volverá mirar a sus ojos, que ahora portaban una expresión de extrañeza...

Sabes, hace unos meses nunca me hubiera dado cuenta... te sentía tan segura, sentía que nunca nadie te alejaría de mi... en ese entonces me aferraba a la idea de que siempre fuiste y siempre serías aquella niña que me encomendaron cuidar – se acercó a su oido para seguir hablando... – pero entonces apareció el y traté de estar feliz por ti, a fin y al cabo mi niña se iba a casar. Pero simplemente no podía, mi sangre hervía de celos al verte a su lado... no lo soportaba... – regresó a mirar sus ojos – yo tampoco quiero cometer el mismo error, no quiero perderte, no quiero verte nunca mas con el, te amo y sabes lo mucho que me molestaba la idea de que tu lo amaras a el... yo tampoco quiero terminar como mi hermano... quédate conmigo... –

La chica escuchó atenta cada palabra, llevando sus manos a su boca por la impresión, el también la amaba... y ella estaba a punto de cometer el mas grande error... pero y Sou... el era muy importante para ella... lo ama, pero no de esa forma...

Aoshi... quiero... quiero estar a tu lado... pero... –

Pero??? – preguntó extrañado...

Y Sou... que le diré, mañana es la boda... –

Entonces no desperdiciemos las cosas... te casas conmigo??? –

A...Aoshi... yo... "al diablo Soujirou".. Si... si me caso contigo... – y lo abrazó con fuerza... queriendo fundirse en uno solo...

0o0o0o0o0o0

Que la Okashira que?!!!!! – gritó impresionada Sakura...

Fue secuestrada... – dijo calmada Okon...

Y porque está así de calmado... es su Okashira!!!! –

Porque es la Okashira... ella se sabe cuidar sola... seguro estará mañana con Sou para la boda... –

Boda... que boda... –

No te lo dijo Sou... –

De que hablan??? –

Pensamos que eras una de sus invitadas... – Okon sonrió... – mañana nuestra Okashira se casa con Sou-kun... –

Que!!!!!!!!!!!!! –

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ko..Koishi...cálmate... – decía Kenshin algo asustado...

Kenshiiiiin, donde estuviste todo el día de ayer!!!! ... –

Buscando a Misao amor... –

Si, claro... y soy una tonta... estabas con otra mujer verdad??!!!! – Kaoru a punto de llorar... – como ya me dejaste embarazada ya no sirvo para nada... ya no me quieres??!!! – ahora si dejó la lágrima suelta...

No es eso Koiishi, claro que te amo... es que... le estaba haciendo un favor a Aoshi... –

Y AHORA ME SALISTE MARICA!!!!!!!!!!!!! –

No!!!... mira te lo explicaré si te calmas... – la chica comenzó a hipar, símbolo de que pronto dejaría de llorar... – bien, mira, lo que pasa es que... –

Media hora después...

Era eso... – dijo tranquila Kaoru... – QUE HICISTE QUE???!!!! –

Solo lo hice para que Aoshi-san pudiera hablar con Misao, si llegan a algo tiene que ser por ellos mismos... –

Eso es cierto... pero que te crees para meterte entre Misao y Sou... ERES ESTUPIDO O QUE??!!!... ME TENÍAS CON EL ALMA EN UN HILO... – decía furiosa... – SI...Si... si... si me tuvieras mas confianza me lo hubieras dicho antes... estaba muy preocupada por Misao-chan, ella es mi amiga... –

Calma Koishi, ya verás como mañana estará aquí y si es verdad lo que pienso... el novio para la boda va a cambiar... –

Kenshin... me quieres??? – preguntó con voz melosa...

No... – Cosa que la hizo entristecer... – te amo –

KENSHIN NO BAKA!!!... ME ASUSTASTE!!!! – y con su boken lo dejó K.O...

El día siguiente llegó como siempre... en calma, con la luz golpeando despiadada el rostro de aquellos a su alcance... el la cabaña tanto como en el Aoiya la gente se movía y despertaba de sus sueños...

Sou al momento de levantarse de inmediato comenzó a prepararse para la boda... que sería al dar el medio día.

Mientras tanto Sakura, en una de las recamaras... lloraba desconsolada sabiendo que había esperado tanto tiempo por el y el la había olvidado desde el primer día después de irse... nunca debió dejarlo marchar... pero esa había sido su decisión, tal vez... como decía su padre, aquello había sido una jugarreta del destino para decirle que ellos no estaban destinados a estar juntos...

Tal vez nunca fueron en realidad el uno para el otro... tal vez había sido un error enamorarse de aquel joven que tanto la había apoyado, pero que al mismo tiempo ahora tanto daño le hacía... ahora que no la recordaba... la olvido... y como dolía el olvido...

Tan solo pudo sacarse las lagrimas y ver por la ventana del cuarto... su sueño de ser la esposa del gran Soujirou Seta se vino abajo junto con el de ser una oni... no soportaría verlo todos los días felizmente casado con la Okashira... así que lo decidió... al ver a aquella mujer le pediría que lo cuidara y a amara como ella hubiera querido hacer... desapareciendo de sus vidas para siempre.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Misao despertó en brazos de su Aoshi-sama, lo sentía respirar en su iodo y como su tórax se pegaba a su espalda... aquello era el paraíso...

Se giró para darle los buenos días y sin demora beso sus labios lentamente...

Pronto sintió como el beso era correspondido... y como los brazos de Aoshi la apretaban más contra su cuerpo...

Me acostumbraría a despertar así todos los días Misao... – susurró el a su oído...

Eso puede volverse realidad... –

Buenos días, que tal dormiste... – le preguntó cariñosamente...

Delicioso... – le susurró ella al oído haciéndolo estremecer... (No sean mal pensados, solo se durmieron en el mismo futon, aún no los he hecho hacer nada mas... (Tommy con cara de angelito, que cambia drásticamente por una maliciosa)... pero no se preocupen... esto no durará mucho...jajaja)

Recuerdas que día es hoy??? – le preguntó ella

Claro... el día de tu boda... – cosa que la hizo entristecer... pero después lo vio besarle la frente - nuestra boda... –

Y brincó como niña a la que le acaban de decir que se ganó lo que siempre había soñado tener... definitivamente... ese sería el mejor día de su vida...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

3 horas después...

Definitivamente este es el peor día de mi vida... – dijo en un suspiro Misao...

Viendo como se encaraban aquellos hombres que tanto apreciaba... por un lado, el hombre que amaba, por otro el hombre que llegó a creer amar...

¿Donde tuviste a misao todo este tiempo maldito??!!! – gritaba desesperado Sou...

Eso que te importa – dijo serio... frío... – ella no se casará... –

Eso lo veremos... – sus ojos se llenaron de furia... – si no es mía no será de nadie... menos tuya... –

Y el tenken se lanzó al ataque contra Aoshi, que de la nada sacó sus espadas y comenzó a luchar... aquella batalla decidiría el rumbo que su vida tomaría... y no era capaz de detenerla... era por honor por parte de Soujirou y por amor por el lado de Aoshi...

Mientras tanto Sakura veía aterrorizada como Soujirou... su Sou peleaba con aquel hombre que se veía tenía todas las de ganar... el era un ninja experimentado y con buen manejo de la espada que aún seguía activo... mientras que Sou, por muy buen espadachín que fuera estaba fuera de practica...

" por favor, que este bien" – pasó por la mente de las chicas en ese momento, una preocupada por su amigo y su amor y la otra solo por aquel chico que amaba pero la había olvidado...

**Continuará... **

**KONICHIWA!!!!!!!!!!!!...**LECTORES!!!... la verdad por lo que se podrán dar cuenta no tenía mucha inspiración para este epi... por lo que me conformo con hacer este capitulo que viene siendo el puente para el final de esta serie... jajaja

Espero que les esté gustando... porque el próximo capitulo puede que sea el último...

Ya tengo la idea base... espero darles una que otra sorpresa...

En fin... espero que lean el último episodio de este fic autoría mía...jajaja, que va dedicado a mi amiga Okashira Janet... que se muchas veces he decepcionado porque le termino contando todo el epi yo y luego ya no le encuentra chiste al leerlo...jajaja

En fin, espero que lo disfrutaran, si no, aunque sea déjenme un review diciendo que mala autora soy...jajaja

**Atte: Tommy **


	10. el final de la pelea

**Confusiones en el corazón...**

By: Tommy Hiragizawa...

Los personajes no son míos... son de nobushiro watsuki...TT

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Cáp. Anterior...**

" por favor, que este bien" – pasó por la mente de las chicas en ese momento, una preocupada por su amigo y su amor y la otra solo por aquel chico que amaba pero la había olvidado...

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Cáp. 10... el final de la pelea...**

0o0o0o0o0o0

El filo de las espadas al chocar... era eso lo único que se escuchaba por el lugar... la mayoría de los invitados habían huido del lugar, los únicos presentes eran los miembros del Aoiya y los del Kenshin-gumi...

La furia en los ojos de Sou y la determinación de Aoshi tensaron el ambiente... y con ello el alma de las dos chicas... Misao no podía hacer nada mas que ver... mientras que Sakura... Sakura estaba con el alma en un hilo de pensar que el joven Seta podría morir en ese mismo momento... deseo con todas sus fuerzas que aquello terminara de una vez... y que el vencedor fuera Sou... pero no quería que sus manos estuvieran manchadas otra vez de sangre... no quería verlo sufrir una vez mas por el arrepentimiento ni ver aquellas sonrisas falsas y forzadas. Esas sonrisas que solo escondían su dolor.

La noche anterior había deseado que la Okashira nunca llegara... que la tal Misao se fuera lejos dándole la oportunidad de conquistar a Soujirou... pero ahora lo único que quería era que la chica cambiara de opinión... que dejara de lado la idea de irse con aquel hombre de fríos ojos y que regresara con Sou, para que la batalla terminara, a fin de cuentas... lo perdería... lo perdería si moría... lo perdería si ganaba... daba igual cual fuera el resultado... la diferencia era que si ganaba... por lo menos sabría que seguía vivo.

0o0o0o0o0

Maldito Aoshi... que no vez que tu le hiciste daño... ella lloró mucho por ti... ella no te perdonará nunca... ella no puede perdonarte... ella siempre... siempre me amará a mi... –

Eso que tienes es una obsesión... – dijo serio...

Si, estoy obsesionado con sacarte del camino... – y se lanzó otra vez al ataque... estos, cada vez eran mas rápidos, mas certeros, como si conforme el combate pasaba recobrara esa movilidad que tanto lo caracterizaba... la velocidad divina... con su espada celestial...

Este será tu fin Shinomori... – pero antes de que pudiera decir mas, Aoshi ya estaba a su espalda... y tenía la espada justo para dar el golpe... Sou, previendo el ataque se barrió e intentó derribarlo... pero Aoshi dio un salto impidiendo que el golpe a sus piernas fuera dado... Sou ya se veía cansado... mientas que Aoshi respiraba con normalidad, gracias a que desde hace tiempo hacía entrenamientos nocturnos, y eso que llamaba meditar, no era mas que el disfraz que le ponía a dormir un buen rato. (ya se me hacía extraño que meditara tanto)

Creo que el que morirá aquí eres tu Seta... – Sou se puso de pie, pero justo cuando quería usar su velocidad... su pie resentido por la falta de práctica se torció impidiendo que corriera, llevándolo a caer al piso sin poder hacer nada... y el filo de la Katana de Aoshi rompió el viento, y el pobre de Sou ya esperaba el golpe...

Después de eso todo pasó en cámara lenta... Soujirou cerrando los ojos para recibir el golpe... Aoshi dirigiendo su Katana hacia el cuerpo del chico... Misao pidiendo que se detuviera... Sakura corriendo hacia ellos... La espada de Aoshi cortando la piel, derramando sangre... el grito de dolor... los ojos abiertos de los espectadores... la cara de terror de los que peleaban...

Sakura caía lentamente al suelo... con la herida en el brazo... la chica... preocupada por mas por la vida de Sou que por la suya propia interpuso su cuerpo entre la Katana y el cuerpo de Sou... gracias a kami que Aoshi no tenía intención de matar al chico y el golpe no iba a un lugar mortal, ya que la chica de otro modo habría muerto al instante... pero ahora la herida era mas profunda que la que pensaba dar al joven tenken, por lo que no estaba muy seguro de que la chica fuera a sobrevivir...

Y los ojos de Sou seguían abiertos y como si fuera cosa de magia las imágenes de su tiempo en Odaiba pasaron por su mente... las lecciones compartidas... las sonrisas, las miradas regaladas... las salidas a escondidas... las charlas... todas y casa una de las cosas vividas al lado de la chica y sobre todo su promesa...

Flash back...

cuando nos volvamos a ver... si ya has encontrado lo que buscas... – ella bajó la cabeza avergonzada... – nos casaremos... si??? – el la miró con ternura, le levantó el mentón y la miró a los ojos...

claro que nos casaremos Sakura... – y le besó en los labios para después despedirse de ella con un abrazo saliendo del dojo...

fin del flash back...

Sakura!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritó desesperado al verla en el suelo... aquella chica que tanto amaba estaba en el suelo... desangrándose... por protegerlo, cuando el había jurado nunca dejar que nada le pasara...

Sou... kun – la escuchó hablar...

Shh.. no hables, pronto estarás bien – le dijo recostándola en sus piernas...

Puede, pero tal vez no... –

Resiste... por nuestra promesa... –

Ya la recuerdas?? – le preguntó...

Si, todas las cosas... –

Mira... ja... como decía mi padre... tal vez no era nuestro destino estar juntos... me olvidas por 2 años y me recuerdas solo cuando estoy por morir... pero solo espero que puedas ser feliz... Sou... –

Por favor... no lo digas... estarás bien... por favor... no me dejes solo... por favor Sakura... no... te amo... –

Yo también te amo... – susurró ella antes de cerrar los ojos...

Nooooo!!!... Sakura!!!!! – la apretó contra su pecho... – porque nadie llama a un medico maldita sea!!! –

Al poco rato Megumi llegó y revisó a la chica... les dio una mala noticia...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La boda ese día se canceló... todo había quedado hecho un desastre después de la pelea...

Soujirou estaba en la cocina del Aoiya tomando un té con Shinomori...

entonces que es esa chica para ti?? – le preguntó Shinomori

mas de lo que puede imaginar... –

y Misao?? –

creo que... las dos tienen un carácter muy parecido... las dos son alegres, espontáneas... muchas veces actúan sin pensar... además de que su sonrisa es muy parecida... creo... creo que en mi subconsciente la seguía buscando... aún sin recordarla... buscaba a mi Sakura dentro de Misao... –

puede ser... – dijo Aoshi sin cambiar su rostro tomando un sorbo de té...

y el Shoji se abrió... dando paso a Misao...

buenos días Mis-chan... – saludó alegre como siempre Soujirou...

buenos días Sou-kun... – lo saludó ella para después llegar al lado de un Aoshi con el seño fruncido... – buenos días Koishii... –

buenos días Misao... – le dijo sin moverse mi cambiar la pasividad de su rostro...

Misao-chan... ¿que novedades tiene?... –

Al parecer perdió mucha sangre... que sobreviva o no es cuestión de las ganas que tenga de vivir –

Puedo... puedo ir a verla???... –

Claro, pero no la despiertes... es necesario que descanse... –

Hai – y Sou salió el lugar...

Es necesario que le digas... "Sou-kun" – dijo frunciendo el ceño...

No, pero me gusta ponerte celoso... además recuerda que yo te amo a ti... –

Si, pero estuviste a punto de casarte con el – Misao lo abraza...

Pero con quien es que me voy a casar??? – le susurró al oído...

Conmigo – le dijo ya con la voz enronquecida por sentir su aliento en su oído y sus pechos presionándose sobre su espalda...- Misao... – suspiró...

Si??? – le preguntó con voz melosa sabiendo lo que aquello causaba en su Aoshi-sama...

Deja de hacer eso... o si no voy a poder aguantar hasta la boda... –

Y que importa si no aguantas hasta la boda... –

El honor... – dijo aún tratando de encontrar algo para detenerse el solo...

Cuando una es ninja el honor como mujer desaparece... el único que queda es el honor como guerrero... usted me enseñó eso Aoshi-san... –

Pero yo aún sigo teniendo mi honor como hombre... no puede quedarte eso que tanto guardas solo por un arrebato... lo haré... pero cuando ya toda tu me pertenezcas... –

Toda yo ya te pertenezco... pero tienes razón... tendremos que esperar... –

Misao... – susurró al ya no sentirla a su lado... la chica se había escapado por la puerta dejando el Shoji abierto...

Maldito honor... – susurró el...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura... – el joven tenken acarició el cabello de la chica que dormía frente a el, con su hombro vendado... pensando que esa herida debería estar en su cuerpo... no en el de ella... ella era inocente de todo aquello... nunca debió interferir... pero lo hizo... y lo lamenta tanto...

Por favor resiste... por todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos... ya lo recuerdo todo... recuerdo como nos conocimos... –

Flash back...

Sou caminaba por las calles de Odaiba... había sido un día extraño... primero había llegado a aquella ciudad, después lo confundieron con un ladrón... tuvo que escapar de la policía... y para colmo ahora tenía que ver que pasaba en un parque cercano... desde lo lejos había escuchado el ruido del choque de las espadas... amortiguadas suavemente por lo que debía ser un boken... seguramente alguien en peligro...

Y vio a una chica pelear con unos 6 tipos... dejándolo a 5 desmayados solo con su boken, pero ya con demasiadas heridas superficiales para poder continuar...

Y como buen caballero andante fue al rescate... impidiendo que el último tipo le hiciera algo a aquella chica...

Ya un poco después se presentaron y como agradecimiento ella le ofreció quedarse en el dojo donde vivía con su maestro el cual consideraba su padre...

Fin del flash back...

después de eso... tu y yo nos fuimos haciendo amigos... poco a poco... también fuiste metiéndote en mi ser... eres importante para mi... siempre lo serás... te amo Sakura... por eso te prometí que volvería... que nos casaríamos... y por la memoria de tu maestro y padre que lo haré... me casaré contigo... por favor recuperate... tienes que estar bien... verdad... verdad que nos vamos a casar??? –

hai... Sou-kun... nos... casaremos... – le contestó la chica soñando... y el sonrió... siempre había sido así... ella parecía siempre sentirlo... como si tuvieran una conexión... ella era especial en tantas maneras... en especial ente sus ojos...

te amo Sakura... –

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Una semana después...

preparen todo!!!... ahhh!!!... si algo no está listo para la hora dicha Misao me mata!!! – gritaba Okon desesperada preparando las cosas para la boda...

ya sabemos que Misao "nos" mata, pero si estás alterada nos alteras a todos, y tu deja de estar parada quejándote y ponte a ayudar... –

esta bien... pero es que alguien a visto al cabeza de gallo y a la señorita Megumi... deberían estar aquí ayudando... – decía jalándose los cabellos

calmese Okon-dono... ya verá como mas tarde llegan, después de todo llevan varios años sin verse...

esta bien... entonces Himura-san!!! –

ha...hai?? –

tu harás el trabajo de los dos... –

hai – el pobre Kenshin se resignó... Okon enojada era tener otra Kaoru... y con una tenía mas que suficiente...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

esto me pone muy nervioso... – decía el pobre Sou...

y tu que ya pasaste por eso... – decía serio Aoshi... (de que otra forma lo iba a decir)

es verdad, pero usted no se ve nervioso Aoshi-san – le sonrió el tenken...

una cosa es que no lo demuestre... –

entonces el gran Aoshi Shinomori está nervioso??? – cara burlesca... pero si las miradas mataran Sou ya estaría 3 metros bajo tierra por la mirada fulminante que Aoshi le dio dando por terminado el tema...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

ahhhh!!!... te vez preciosa Sakura-chan!!! – decía Misao emocionada...

ya, ya, me vas a hacer sonrojar... además, tu también estás hermosa... – dijo la chica...

gracias... todo sea por verlos felices.. o no?? – le miró con cara de "yo se algo que tu sabes"

hai... es que hoy es un día tan especial!!! –

lo se... después de todo hoy... –

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ya mas tarde todas las parejas invitadas estaban en el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia... Kaoru llorando de felicidad porque su amiga se casaba y Kenshin tratando de que dejara de llorar, Saito con su esposa Tokyo, el cabeza de pollo y la Kitzune, Yahiko con Tsubame y todos los otros invitados a la boda...

Okina esperando al ángel que llevaría al altar en la puerta y los chicos viendo desde el altar, esperando la entrada de la novia...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0...

(ya que no se como son las bodas japonesas la pondré como las católicas... perdón por eso... TT...)

y tu Soujirou Seta, aceptas como esposa a Sakura Yukishiro para amarla y respetarla, bla..bla..bla... todos los días de tu vida... – dijo el cura

acepto –

y tu Sakura Yukishiro aceptas como esposo a Seta Soujirou para amarla y respetarla, bla, bla,bla... todos los días de tu vida –

acepto... – contestó sonriente Sakura

ya puedes besar... –

ejem!!! – carraspeo Aoshi..

ah... si, casi me olvido... ejem... y tu Aoshi Shinomori aceptas como esposa a Misao Makimashi para amarla y respetarla... bla...bla...bla, todos los días de tu vida... –

el chico solo movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación...

y tu, Misao Makimashi, aceptas como esposo a Aoshi Shinomori para amarlo y respetarlo... bla...bla...bla... por todos los días de tu vida... –

hai... – dijo ella sonriente..

entonces ahora si los declaro maridos y mujeres... pueden besar a las novias... –

y las dos parejas se besaron... por parte de Aoshi y Misao un beso casto... tierno... nada que considerara el chico inapropiado para el publico... en cambio con Sakura y Sou... la chica ya sabemos que es efusiva... pero esta vez demostró serlo en todos los aspectos... se lanzó a abrazarlo con las piernas y brazos mientras el beso era igual de intenso que el abrazo, dejando a todos en el lugar con cara de "para eso existen las pensiones"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

a...a...Aoshi... ahhh... – los labios de Misao no paraban de pedirle que lo hiciera... que de una vez dejara caer ese incomodo vestido por su cuerpo y la volviera uno con el...

Misao... te amo – le susurró al volver a besarla con toda la pasión contenida desde hacía ya mucho tiempo...

Y yo a ti – le dijo esta...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura... Sakura... Sakura!!! – decía el joven tenken...

Mjmmmm – le respondió ella...

Deja de hacerme eso... -

Hay, no seas malo... recuerda que esto lo hacíamos cada vez que nos íbamos a dormir... –

Ahhh... lo se... jajaja... pero... jajaja... jajaja... ya deja... de... hacerlo... me haces cosquillas... –

Pues de eso se trata tonto... –

Y como verán Sakura se dedicaba a hacer sufrir a su marido con un ataque de cosquillas... claro que las cosas cambiaron mucho cuando el traje del chico quedó abierto por la fricción de las manos por todo su pecho y espalda...

Soujirou... - le susurró ella al ver su torso desnudo...

Sakura... creo que yo tengo una mejor idea para poder pasar el rato antes de dormir... –

Ahh...si... entonces... –

Eres tan inocente como antes... por eso te amo... – y se enderezó para comenzar a besarle el cuello... mientras sus manos abrían el vestido para hacerse paso a su piel... haciendo suspirar a la chica por cada movimiento de sus manos...

Te gusta Koishii?? –

Me encanta... – le dijo con las mejillas rojas... pero deseosa de mas...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aoshi tenía a Misao sobre el, cosa que a la chica en un momento sorprendió... pero el le explicó...

Así irás a tu ritmo... te dolerá menos... – decía el hombre entre jadeos, que bien quería tomarla bajo el y entrar en ella de un golpe... pero sabía que era su primera vez y la amaba demasiado como para dañarla...

Hai – ella le sonrió y se acomodó a horcajadas sobre el... primero lo volvió a besar e hizo un camino descendente besando su pecho, acariciando cada cicatriz de su cuerpo bien formado...

Hazlo de una vez o no me controlaré...- le advirtió...

y se sentó sobre su miembro dejándolo resbalar por su abertura... lanzando un grito de dolor al sentir su virginidad arrebatada... pero gozándolo en el momento en que ese dolor se convirtió en placer... comenzó a moverse al ritmo que las manos de Aoshi en sus caderas le marcaba... primero lento, después cada vez mas rápido...

Aoshi estaba maravillado, no solo el sentirla meter y sacar su miembro de su cuerpo... sino el hecho de que nunca lo había hecho así... el antes solo se preocupaba de su placer... no de la otra persona... y ahora... verla sobre el, con los ojos entrecerrados y su rostro demostrando que lo disfrutaba... la forma en que sus pechos iban y venían conforme a su vaivén... toda ella lo estaban volviendo loco... y de pronto no pudo mas con aquella visión... necesitó entrar en acción... la tomó de las caderas y con cuidado de no lastimarla la dejó bajo su peso... haciendo que levantada las piernas y las dejara sobre sus hombros... comenzando a penetrarla rápidamente desde esa posición... oyendo como cada vez su esposa gemía mas... mas alto y mas continuamente... amaba esos gemidos y estaba seguro de no cansarse nunca de ellos...

Ella lo sentía entrar y salir... empujar fuerte y constante... sentía los espasmos recorrerle el cuerpo... era delicioso... y de pronto todo su cuerpo se tensó... sintió como sus paredes apretaban mas a su esposo aún dentro de ella... y gozando de ellos y de el gemido de placer de Aoshi... llegó al orgasmo...

Y Aoshi sintió como la chica lo apretaba fuertemente... se movió mas fuerte aún, con mas fuerza y con mas rapidez... legando pocos segundos después al clímax... derramándose en su mujer...

Te amo Misao –

Y yo a ti koibito –

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Te gusta Koishii?? –

Me encanta... – le dijo con las mejillas rojas... pero deseosa de mas... y se inclinó para besarlo en la boca... dejando que sus lenguas danzaran juntas durante un buen rato...

Te necesito Sakura... – le dijo cuando vio que la chica notaba el bulto en su entrepierna...

Y yo a ti Sou... desde hace mucho tiempo... – y se volvieron a besar mientras las ropas iban cayendo de sus cuerpos... dejándolos desnudos... besando cada rincón de su cuerpo... dejando que la pasión los guiara...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ahhh...ahhh... mas Sou...ahhhh – se escuchaba en otra habitación...

Se ve que la chiquilla está disfrutando de su vida de casada... –

Como si tu no me pidieras lo mismo Kitzune – decía Sanosuke que abrazaba por la espalda a Megumi

Cállate cabeza de pollo -

Niégame que sea lo mismo que me pides cada vez que nos vemos a escondidas... –

No lo hago... –

Quieres que vuelva a hacértelo repetir... –

Me encantaría... -

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ken...anata... no puedo dormir... – decía Kaoru que por los ruiditos que hacían Aoshi y Misao que eran los que "dormían" mas cerca...

Ya lo se Koishii, pero no puedo hacer nada... –

Yo se algo que puedes hacer... – y se arrimó al cuerpo de su esposo...

Pensé que tenías sueño... – dijo mirando los ojos de su esposa...

Y quien dijo que no podía dormir por los ruidos... no puedo dormir porque esos ruidos me recuerdan que hace unas semanas que no hacemos nada de nada... –

Pero la señorita Megumi dijo que era para la seguridad del bebé... –

Pero no dijo nada de no poder hacerlo sin eso... anata... –

Como?? –

Solo déjate guiar... –

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente nadie podía despertar... unos muy cansados por la actividad nocturna, otros, por el insomnio... y otros simplemente porque los ruidos de las parejas no los dejaron descansar en toda la noche...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aoshi?? – lo llamó su esposa...

Mmm – le contestó aún abrazado a ella...

Si llegara a quedar embarazada... que quisieras que sea??... –

Me da igual que sea... aún así lo voy a querer... pero... – un pensamiento atroz pasó por la mente de Aoshi..

Pero??? – le miró extrañada...

Prométeme que no serás como Kaoru en el embarazo... – la miró horrorizado...

Y con esto... esperando que Misao no termine como Kaoru... con Kaoru paranoica a mas no poder... con Sakura disfrutando el brazos de su Soujirou... y con una Kitzune y un pollo peleando por cualquier cosa... dejamos esta historia... que apenas comienza...

**Fin... **

**KONICHIWA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...**LECTORES!!!... que tal... el final fue algo chafa... pero es que ya necesitaba cortarle o si no me hubiera puesto a hacer un epi #11...jajaja

En fin, espero que disfrutaran este fic... que hice con todo mi empeño...jajaja porque la verdad no soy muy buena para los fics de R.K...jajaja

En fin, gracias por leer... y perdonen los retrasos... hasta otra...

atte.: Toma


End file.
